Beauty and the Quarterback
by XGeekTacularX
Summary: Oliver Queen pro football player. Felicity Merlyn genius IT girl. He loves her, she loves him. They've known each other their whole lives, so why aren't they together? Olicity AU! Romance, Angst, Humor. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

"Red 24! Red 24! Set… HUT!" Oliver caught the ball that was snapped to him by the larger man in the middle, and then took a few steps back. He looked around and saw an open wide-receiver on the left side. He braced himself, his arm ready to throw. Oliver took a deep breath rooted his both his feet down and tuned out the loud roar of the crowd, and the large men charging at him from the opposing team. Oliver moved his arm back and released the ball over the wall of players in front of him.

The next thing he knew the stadium buzzed louder, and for a moment he could feel the ground beneath him shake with the cheers of the fans.

"TOUCHDOWN! THE STAR ARCHERS WIN IN OVERTIME!"

Oliver shot his arms out in victory at the sound of the announcement, and smiled as saw his teammates rush down the field towards the end zone. Oliver yelled out a cry of victory following his teammates and they all slapped and clapped on Roy Harper for getting the touchdown to seal the game in their favor.

The stadium buzzed with excitement and sound of thousandths of voices combining to sound like a roar of a waterfall. All their hard work had paid off, and to have such an amazing reception from the fans made it all the more amazing.

After a few minutes of celebration, the adrenaline of the game was finally starting to wear down. He looked over to the sidelines where he knew his sister and best friends were. When his eyes did finally land on them he smiled. Thea, Tommy, and Tommy's twin sister Felicity were still cheering for him and the team so loud that other fans were giving them weird faces. He chuckled in his helmet.

He gave them a small wave before running after his team towards the locker room, and taking his helmet off in the way in. The moment he walked in his team cheered and applauded; the yells of grown ass men echoing through the large room.

Oliver's coach got in the center of the huddle holding up the game ball, he looked at Oliver and handed it to him, and the players started cheering.

"To our quarterback, if it hadn't been for your miracle throw we wouldn't have won this game! You deserve this game ball." The coach said and all the players cheered.

Oliver smirked and held the ball now standing amongst his teammates. "I may have thrown the ball, but all of you did a hell of a job tonight. Defense you held out when you needed to and offense you got open when the moment called for it. I say this ball belongs to one in particular and that isn't me…" Oliver smiled and looked over at the rookie wide receiver that had scored the touchdown.

The younger boys green eyes widened and his face busted out in a large smile. "Here ya go kid, you deserved this one. Great job." Oliver handed the ball over to the younger man.

"Thanks." He smiled.

Oliver lifted his fisted hand up in the air, a signal for all of his teammates to do the same.

"Alright, this was a team win. You all deserve game balls, but right now I want you all to celebrate. We beat the Central City Lightning's! Celebrate fellas because we're going to the playoffs!"

The locker room erupted in loud cheers once again. "Archers on three! One… Two… Three! ARCHERS!" The players chanted and afterwards they all went their separate ways to go change. There was definitely a buzz in the room, everyone had smiles plastered all over their faces, and he was no exception.

After the initial excitement died down he headed towards his locker. Opening it up, his eyes automatically landed to the small photo he always took wherever he went. In fact he had several copies of that same photo. It was a photo of Felicity and him during their sophomore year of college. They both ended up traveling halfway across the country to Boston. She went to MIT and he ended up going to Harvard on a Football scholarship. It was a simpler time in his life, just him and his best friend. No nagging and disapproving parents.

His parents totally loathed that he'd chosen to pursue a career in professional football instead of the family business. They never seemed to understand that football was Oliver's passion, something that he was good at… really good at. They never got over it, and even till this day they never attended any of his games.

It hurt him more than he ever led on though. Of course it hurt him that his own parents weren't supportive of his choices, but that was the path he chose. They always cared more about the family business and the family image than Oliver's own dreams.

His parents were probably the only people on Earth who weren't supportive of their son getting a full-ride scholarship (not that he needed it) to an Ivy League school to play football. Plus it's not like Oliver wasted his scholarship and focused only on football, he studied hard and took advantage and got a degree in Economics.

That was his subtle way of compromising; getting a degree in economics and foreign affairs, but even that didn't make his parents proud. If anything it angered them more, they took it as a slap in the face; a tease.

They continued to feel hurt because even after getting a great education their son still chose to become a professional athlete; instead of CEO of a major corporation.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts, and continued to stare at the picture that somehow always made him feel better. In the picture, Felicity was smiling and wearing a large Niners cap just to tease him (he hated the Niners). She was his best friend. She literally knew everything about him; and he loved her. God did he love her. He was so completely in love with her that it hurt him sometimes.

He often wondered why they weren't together, but in truth he knew the reason. He was scared. Terrified because he knew that the moment they became a something other than just best friends there would be no going back. She'd have the power to hurt him more than anyone ever could. Terrified of the fact that he could very well hurt her; terrified because he didn't want to lose her.

She was too good for him, she was good and he was well… Star City's notorious "playboy". The tabloids were quick to paint that picture of him the moment he broke up with Laurel Lance a year ago… Star City's most beloved lawyer.

They'd dated for a little less than a year. He was never in love with her, hell he didn't even like her. He realized after a lot of reflecting after that terrible relationship, that he was a dick. He knew everything that happened to him afterwards with the newspapers and social media was karma, and he regretted it. He regretted dating her in the first place.

He'd cheated on her and was a complete ass to her. It was a time in his life where he wasn't particularly proud of himself.

He had done it out of desperation. During that dark time in his life he was hurt and confused. He was a total idiot in love with his best friend. He was a twenty-two year old, whose heart was completely shattered. Felicity had started dating a guy named Ray Palmer (her now ex-boyfriend). It had been the first time Felicity had gotten in a serious relationship and he was hurt, and all he wanted to do was get rid of it by getting into bed with every woman he possibly could, dating Laurel, hoping to forget about Felicity.

He never did, and he reckoned he would never be able to.

So he ended up hurting Laurel and well she has friends in the Star City newspaper. Now he was known as the famous Oliver Queen, Quarter back of the Star Archers, billionaire and playboy/heartbreaker. He deserved it. He acted like a douche bag letting an unhealthy relationship last as long as it did. Now he wished he'd never gotten into that terrible relationship, because till this day a year later… Laurel still found ways to make his life a living hell. She's what you'd call a psycho ex.

He hated the image he was portrayed as, but he had ultimately dug his own grave. Everything they said about him wasn't all true. Sure he had broken Laurel's heart and sure he had slept with all those women, but that wasn't who he truly was.

He knew that it was a wall he had built around himself when Felicity started dating Ray.

Felicity, his favorite girl was a genius, a beautiful, kind, funny genius. The twin sister of his best friend Tommy. They'd known each other since childhood. He was sure she knew what he felt for her, because he knew she felt the same, and that hurt more than anything.

She didn't make a move; she was brilliant she knew he was scared. Oliver was scared to love her.

"Queen! Stop staring at the picture of your lady!" Oliver huffed. He turned to see one of his best friends John Diggle, a linebacker for the team walk towards him already dressed to go. Oliver rolled his eyes when he saw the teasing glint in his friends brown eyes.

"I swear you look at that thing every time you open up a locker. You need to hurry up and make a move man, before we have a repeat of the last time she got a man." John said slapping his hand on Oliver's shoulder sitting down on his chair. "Plus I don't think I can take another day of you pine over her forever."

Oliver sighed, running his large hands over his face. "Dig you know why I can't do that. We've gone over this."

Dig rolled his eyes, throwing his head back. "Yeah I know why you think you can't do that, but honestly your reasons are shit. You've loved this girl your entire life, and I'm pretty sure she loves you too."

Oliver sat down in the chair next to Dig's. "She deserves better, the media… they'd roast her alive with all the "playboy" shit they keep throwing in my face. Laurel would find a way to mess it all up."

Dig rolled his eyes again and shrugged defeated. "Look man, you don't find love like that every day. You gotta make a choice and fast. She's not going to wait for you forever." John clapped his large hands on his jean clad thighs and stood up looking down at Oliver.

"By the way I think you should let her chose, instead of you choosing for her. Besides that's the excuse you've used recently what about back then? What was the excuse back then huh, before Laurel? Before you went on a sleep with every girl spree?" Dig gave Oliver a serious look.

"Anyways what are you doing after this?" Dig changed the subject, after he saw the look Oliver was giving him.

"Going to Verdant later tonight I'm sure, Tommy you know how he is. He'll use this win as an excuse to throw a big ass party. You're more than welcome to join of course."

"Nah man thanks but Lyla is coming home today from her deployment. Got lots to make up for." He laughed.

"Alright well you give Lyla a hug for me. I'll see you at practice on Monday."

Oliver extended his hand and Dig took it in a loud clap. "Alright then, I'll see you. Take care. And think about what I told you!" Dig shouted while heading out towards the locker room exit.

Oliver turned back in his seat to look at the picture once again. He hung his head backwards and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath Oliver tried calming down the thoughts racing in his head.

* * *

Oliver walked out into the player's parking lot only to see his number one supporters waiting for him by his Black matte Range Rover.

He grinned, his smile growing bigger the closer he got to their chattering voices.

"Ollie!" Thea yelled running up to him and throwing her tiny arms around him.

He chuckled, moving his gym bag behind him. "Hey Speedy."

"You did it! I'm so proud of you big bro. Only two years in the NFL and you're already leading your team into the playoffs!" She squealed letting him go and clapping her hands in excitement.

He smoothed her brown hair back and smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Speedy."

He gave her one last smile before heading towards his two best friends. "Hey big guy! Congrats on the win! You know what this means right? Party at Verdant TONIGHT!" Oliver chuckled, Tommy was too much sometimes.

He could only laugh and say thanks. His eyes automatically gravitated towards the stunning blonde leaning against his car wearing his jersey, jean shorts and white converse. Her hair loose and blowing around her.

Her face glowed with the large smile she was wearing, her adorable dimples on display and her breathtaking blue eyes wide with excitement. His breath hitched a bit, and the adrenaline forming was completely different that what he experienced during a game.

Seeing her wear his jersey with his number and his last name on her back made him go crazy, and a feeling of possessiveness always swelled over him. Even in college she'd wear his jersey's to support him, and he could never get used to the glorious sight.

He made his way towards her smiling, he could feel the strain on his face from the cheesy smile he was sure was on his face. She pushed herself off his car and walked up to him her arms out wide for a hug. He opened his in response and quite literally picked her off her feet. She giggled in his ear and her incredibly soft hair was tickling his face, and her addictive scent overriding his senses.

She smelled like cherry blossoms, he loved her smell. In his arms it was like no one else existed but her.

"Congrats QB. I'm so proud of you." She whispered in his ear. Her joy evident in her tone. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Her feet a few inches off the ground, and her arms around his neck. He loved the feeling of her tiny little body against his. He'd always had such a protective instinct over her, especially with how small she was compared to him, and add in the immense love he felt for her. He savored these moments of pure bliss; they were the only time when he could let himself have what he wanted so desperately.

"Thanks blondie. I had a great cheerleader there to cheer me on."

She giggled and slid down from his arms. Her hands now resting on his biceps. "Me a cheerleader? Please Oliver, I'm an IT girl. You'd never catch me wearing those frilly skirts and waving pom poms." She teased.

"Pretty sure Oliver wouldn't mind if you did Licity!" Thea yelled from behind them.

Oliver snapped his head to give his sister a death glare. Thea shrugged her shoulders innocently and Oliver could hear Tommy trying to stifle his laugh.

He turned back to look at Felicity and saw that her face was red.

"Okaaaay well, it's 3 p.m. and the party won't start till like 10. What shall we do to pass the time?" Tommy quickly cut in… (bless him). Tommy knew Oliver had feelings for Felicity, and unlike Thea, he was a little more discreet about it.

"Let's go eat, I'm sure Oliver's hungry." Felicity offered from beside him. Her face back to its original color, and her freckles in all their charming glory.

"Yeah not going to lie I'm a bit famished. Didn't eat this morning."

"How the hell did you not pass out? I can't even walk up the stairs of the condo without losing my breath. You make me look bad man!" Tommy whined.

"Aww Tom-Tom it's ok, we still love you!" Thea chimed.

Oliver saw Felicity shake her head. "Ok well Big Belly's?"

"Yup!"-"Yes!"-"Going to make me fat!" Everyone said at the same time, Tommy's comment making everyone burst into laughter.

Never a dull moment.

"Hey Licity go with Oliver, we were crowded in my car." Tommy said. Oliver gave his friend a look; he knew exactly what he was doing. Scratch that last part where he said Tommy was a bit more discreet about things.

"Alright we'll meet you guys there." Felicity answered.

Oliver could only smirk and pulled the keys out of his pocket unlocking his car doors. Felicity smiled at him and settled in into the passenger seat.

"I seriously don't understand how you can live with my brother, he's insane." Felicity muttered teasingly.

"I'm used to it; he's actually not that bad… only when he brings girls over. He gets really nervous and starts stress cleaning. I'm pretty sure I saw him clean the trash bin once…"

Felicity burst out laughing, her laugh sounded like bells chiming. He loved the sound of her laugh it was the greatest sound, and it always made him feel good knowing he could make her react that way. It was moments like that when all he wanted to do was fuck the world and just kiss her senseless, but he always stopped himself. Reminding himself of how she deserved so much better.

"Oh my gosh Tommy!" Her tiny hands cupped to her mouth she continued to laugh at her brother's antics. "I really shouldn't be surprised, he stress cleaned the day of prom. He was so nervous because he thought Sara was going to stand him up."

Oliver snorted. "I remember, he kept asking me for advise on what to say to her… every gosh damn minute. I didn't even get to enjoy prom."

"Oh Tommy, I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"Agreed."

They stayed in a comfortable silence as they drove through the city.

"So how's work going?" He broke the silence minutes after.

"It's… work." Felicity laid her head back on the head rest.

"I love what I do, but maybe I should've just taken the job my dad was offering instead of trying to be all independent, and work my way to the top. I know my dad scratched his head a bit on that one. He insisted I take the job as head VP of the company… I mean nepotism is something most people frown upon. And I know since Tommy decided to open up Verdant my dad wanted to make sure someone worked in the family company."

"Well I think you did the right thing, you're brilliant Felicity and one day you'll be known as Felicity Merlyn IT genius extraordinaire, instead of just Malcolm Merlyn's daughter. I know it must be tiresome because you know this stuff already and interning is a pain. You chose to work your way up because you want your skills to speak for themselves, and not your last name."

"How do you do that?" She asked. He tore his eyes from the road to glance at her. Her face beaming with pride and thankfulness.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel better."

"I dunno I guess it's just because I know you, and I know what you're capable of."

Felicity placed her soft hand on top of his on the center console and squeezed. He smiled his eyes back on the road.

"Thank you."

"Always."

She pulled her hand away; his skin already missing the warmth.

"So what about you Mr. Famous QB? You guys are going to the playoffs that must be exciting!"

"It is." He grinned.

"Game one starts in two weeks… I just can't believe I've made it this far. I just wish all my loved ones were supportive of what I do. You know how my mom and dad are. After all these years they're still disappointed that I chose a sport over being CEO of Queen Consolidated." He huffed.

"I love Moira and Robert, but they're the ones that are choosing to miss out on all your successes. It's their loss. Someday they'll come to terms with it." Felicity said her hand finding her way back to his, this time leaving it there.

"They have to, because you're doing what you love and you should never be ashamed of that. No matter what just know that Thea and Tommy are proud of you."

She squeezed his hand and he had to look at her, it was as if gravity beckoned him to do so. He could see the sincerity in her face, and the moment her voice rang out in the car his heart gave out a hard thump.

"And always remember that I'll always be your number one fan." She stated matter of fact.

He smiled, his heart beating quick against his chest. He didn't need to answer or say anything, because he didn't have to. She knew him well enough to know that he knew. She was there from the beginning. At his pee-wee games to his NFL games.

She had always been his number one, she was everything to him. This was what their relationship was like, understanding and support for one another.

He looked at her one last time, her face now staring ahead, smiling. Her small, but warm hand still gripping his. His hear once again hurt with the love he held for her, and for the billionth time since he knew what love was, wished that all his fears and anxieties would just go away.

* * *

 **Wooo ok so that's chapter one for you lovelies. I really hope you enjoyed this I know im gonna have so much fun writing this. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you wish for me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tommy I really don't understand the need to throw a party every time my team wins." Oliver whined, walking into their condo, after spending a few hours with Felicity and Thea.

Oliver walked over to the black marble island dropping his keys and sitting on the bar stool, swiveling to look at Tommy.

"Dude, what happened to you? You used to be a party animal! If my memory serves me right, you and Felicity used to love dancing together, and bar hopping too... yup, yeah my memory is serving me right." Tommy answered flaying his arms around, he was always such an animated talker.

"Don't start." Oliver warned, pointing his finger at Tommy.

Tommy's eyes widened in mock innocence, and shrugged his shoulders. "What I'm not starting anything, and from the looks of it you're not either!"

"TOMMY!"

"Look, you and my sister... normally I should be the overprotective brother that warns his best friend to stay away from his sister, but dude. You guys LOVE. Each. Other. Ok, I've seen everything, all three of us have practically spent every waking minute together since childbirth. I just can't understand WHY you two can't stop being wussies and be together?"

Oliver sighed. This whole getting lectured thing was getting old. First Dig now Tommy, and he was pretty sure Thea would say something soon. Oliver braced himself taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to understand-"

"The hell I do." Tommy interrupted.

"That's my sister, and you're my best friend." Oliver stiffened up, Tommy was hardly a serious guy, but the look in his blue eyes showed he wasn't playing around.

Oliver sighed. "Look, I love her. You know this. I love her so much, that sometimes it's hard to think clearly and I'd literally give up Football for her. But she deserves better man. She's your twin. You know better than anyone, what a great person she is. She doesn't deserve all the baggage I carry. Laurel, my parents, the media... she deserves a guy that'll give her a drama free life."

Tommy rolled his eyes and went around the island and stood across from Oliver. "This is true, she is a great person. But what you're doing is taking away her ability to chose for herself. Laurel, the media... you know she knows about this stuff already. Plus it's not like she hasn't lived her life in the spotlight being Malcolm Merlyn's daughter and all." Tommy pointed out.

Oliver looked down at his hands... he knew Tommy was right deep down. Dig had told him the same thing, only a few hours before. He knew he was taking away her choice, but he just didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want her to go through unnecessary crap.

"Plus this alter you have her on... she's not perfect man. You know she has her own issues. The fact of the matter is… that you guys love each other and you need to open your eyes before it's too late..." With that Tommy pushed off of the kitchen island and walked toward the hallway to his room.

"You got an hour to get ready Queen! Party starts soon!" Tommy shouted already in his room.

Oliver just sat there staring out the wall length windows overlooking Star City. It was dark and the city lights looked like twinkling Christmas LEDs.

Tommy and Diggle had been riding his ass so much lately. It bugged him to no end, because he knew they were right. He knew that he was the only one stopping himself from being with her.

Truth was he really didn't know the real reason as to why he wouldn't let himself be with her.

All the excuses he'd been using... they were all excuses that came up this past year with everything that happened with Laurel. He's known her his entire life and he's been in love with her since before he could remember... so why didn't he ever ask her out in high school? Or even when they went to Boston together for college?

He didn't know the reason. Tommy was never an issue, like many would think. His parents adored her, and Malcolm well he tolerated Oliver.

He guessed the only reason, was because like Tommy had said, he'd always held her on this alter.

To Oliver she was everything that was good in this world. The one person who from the very beginning supported him, in his dreams to become a pro football player. The person that inspired him to do good.

Oliver always felt he was unworthy of that. He felt that he was unworthy of being with someone so amazing like her. So in truth he did know why he stopped himself. He felt she was too good for him.

He knew though, that one day he would be too late. Just like before, when she started dating Ray, he'd be destroyed if she were to move on. He knew she wouldn't wait forever, even extraordinary women like her had their limits.

So could he take that step? Could he let himself? It was just as much her choice as it was his... he knew his friends were right. She had the right to chose too.

Damn, life was so complicated.

* * *

"Felicity, the guys are coming up!" Thea yelled from the kitchen.

Felicity huffed looking at herself in her restroom mirror. She was putting on the finishing touches to her bright red lipstick. She quickly applied it and stepped back looking at her outfit one last time.

She smoothed her hands down her dress, trying to calm her racing heart.

She was wearing a tight, haltered top, sweetheart neckline, black dress that stopped a little above mid thigh. She paired it off with 4 inch high red stilettos, and her hair straight with slight curls at the bottom. This was definitely one of her more daring outfits.

She smiled and hoped to God that this outfit would create a miracle.

Her heart swelled with the thought.

Her Oliver... well he wasn't her Oliver, but she wanted him to be. For the longest time.

The only reason she never made a move was because she knew he wasn't ready. She'd be willing to wait for him, but lately it has gotten so hard. Being around him and not being able to kiss him or touch him in ways that wouldn't be appropriate in public. It physically hurt her sometimes.

She loved him so much. Her brooding, lovable, funny, charming, Oliver. Their relationship for the longest time had been the weirdest. It's like they've been in this constant state limbo… just being friends with crazy sexual tension.

So that's why she was standing in front of her mirror assessing her outfit, she needed something to push him. To decide. She wanted to drive him so crazy, because she knew. She always saw the way he gawked at her, just like she would him.

She wanted nothing more than to be with him, but she knew he's been hesitant even more so since Laurel tried ruining his life, and his career.

"Licity they're here!" Thea announced from the living room.

Felicity smoothed down the lines of her dress, gave herself one last glance and walked out of her room grabbing onto her black clutch.

She walked out into the living room and saw Oliver and Tommy standing there talking to Thea. None of them had realized she was there so she took a quick second to look at Oliver.

Like always he looked amazing.

He was wearing a sharp dark grey suit with a white dress shirt. Two buttons were unbuttoned, leaving a nice tantalizing view of his hard tanned chest. A chest that made her feel so loved and secure when her face lay on it, listening to the soothing sound of his strong heartbeat.

She looked up to his face, and for the life of her, she still got butterflies in her tummy every time she stared at that handsome face. His perfect jawline, straight nose, beautiful soulful blue eyes, and lips she wished she could kiss all day. He sported his signature stubble and his cheeks flushed.

"Ouch hot mama!" Thea yelled walking towards Felicity. Placing her hands on her hips.

Felicity blushed when she realized that Oliver snapped to look at her the moment Thea yelled.

She looked into his eyes, and she swore she saw his Adams apple bob a tiny bit. His blue eyes turned darker, and she was sure she had a similar expression on her face.

"Damn Licity, you look hot! That dress-" Thea had her index and thumb pushed together and her three fingers up while giving her nod of approval.

Felicity laughed. "Thanks!"

"Alright well are we all done staring at each other? Cause we gotta go, club owner here!" Tommy jabbed, and she rolled her eyes at her brother's immaturity.

"Alright Tommy, slow down." Felicity turned to Thea. "Ok there's food in the fridge, you know where the movies are, help yourself to anything and don't wait up!"

"I'm not 5 years old Felicity, I got it. Go have fun you three!"

"Ok." Felicity gave Thea a small peck to the cheek and headed towards the door.

"Lock up behind us Speedy." Felicity heard Oliver tell his sister.

She followed Tommy outside into the hall, when she felt a warm and familiar large hand at the small of her back. Her skin tingled and her breath caught. After all these years of casual touching, and she counted that as a casual touch because well... that touch was more tame than any other touching she wished they'd be doing.

She felt the skin in her neck grow into delicious goosebumps when she felt his warm breath fan against her. "You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear, his lips lightly brushing up her cartilage, lightly pushing against her industrial piercing, sending tingles down her body.

She felt her heart stop for a second, and her breath once again gone. His hand fell away and she saw him walk ahead of her towards the elevator without another glance.

Oh yeah, she thought the dress was working... mission accomplished.

* * *

What the hell was he thinking he didn't know, but the dress she was wearing made him completely lose any coherent thought he had.

The moment he saw her in her living room standing there like some goddess, he lost it. He felt his blood rush all the way down to his crotch. He'd always loved her body. She was petite with the most perfect ass, and her shapely legs were to die for. Basically she looked extremely gorgeous and he couldn't help himself.

He placed his hand at the small of her back like he'd normally would, but the whole whispering in her ear thing; that was new. It made his insides burn and an overwhelming need to just pick her up and take her to her room and have his way with her was quickly overtaking him.

Now though he was driving, and he was surprised that the distraction in the form of a beautiful blonde in the backseat hadn't caused him to crash. Cause all he could do was look at her through the mirror.

Her nose was scrunched up looking down at her phone. Her red nails tapping away at the screen, and it had him completely hypnotized.

"Yo Oliver eyes on the road." Tommy whispered beside him.

Oliver looked back at the road and willed himself to not look at her for the rest of the ride. Which proved to be the hardest thing, he'd ever done.

* * *

"Tommy how many people are here?" Oliver heard Felicity yell out through the blaring music. They were sitting in lounge chairs in the top floor overlooking the dance floor below. Felicity was sitting next to him, so close that his legs were touching hers. His arm casually behind her. Tommy was standing up, his weight on the metal railings overlooking his club.

Tommy had single-handedly built this place, metaphorically. He was proud of his best friend, doing something he loved. Partying. He was good at it and Verdant had quickly become the hottest nightclub in Star City. All without the help of Malcolm Merlyn. Which like Moira and Robert, was pissed that his son didn't want to work in the family business.

"Oh about 300 give or take!" He answered.

Oliver rolled his eyes... 300 plus people was a garden party compared to the other extravagant events Tommy Merlyn had planned in the past.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Anyone want anything?" Felicity offered getting up. Oliver looked up at her, asking with his eyes if she wanted company.

She shook her head, knowing what he was asking. "No its ok I'll be back in a few." She answered. He nodded and she walked away, and all he could do was watch her leave.

"You have it so bad man!" Oliver turned to look at one of his teammates that came to the party.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon bro, your freaking mouth was practically hanging as she walked away." The tall brunette said.

Oliver ignored him and stood up standing next to Tommy, looking down trying to find the familiar blonde. Sometimes he felt like he was a creep, but she just commanded all of his attention. He was attracted to her like a moth to a flame. He couldn't help it.

He scanned the dance floor, looking at the random people just dancing away. That's when he found Felicity walking up the bar sitting down on one of the stools.

He just looked at her, making sure she was ok, he had always made sure to be with her in clubs. Only because there were some really weird guys out there, and her wearing a dress like that, well it served to open up doors for creeps.

"Have you thought about what we talked about?" Tommy yelled out, beside him. Since it was the only way to be heard through the blaring music.

Oliver huffed and hung his head in defeat. Not this again. "Yes I have."

"And?"

"I love her ok. But if I do this, everything will change." Oliver admitted his eyes going to the blonde sitting at the bar, and then turned to look at his friend again.

"Sometimes we gotta take chances man- what the?"

"What?" Oliver heard Tommy, and saw him stiffen up. He followed his friends eyes to Felicity below, but this time she wasn't alone. There was some douche bag obviously too close for comfort.

Oliver felt his blood start to boil, and his hand fisted. She was clearly uncomfortable. Oliver pushed off the railing. "Stay here I got this." Oliver told Tommy walking away without even a second glance.

Oliver went down the stairs taking two at a time, making his way across the dance floor. He got close enough to hear the fucker bothering her.

"C'mon sweetheart, dance with me I'll show you a really good time." The double meaning not lost on Oliver.

"I'm good, I'm here with someone, so can you please leave me alone." He heard Felicity say clearly annoyed and aggravated.

"Sweetie I don't see anyone around. C'mon, don't be like that-"

Oliver decided to step in when he saw the guy place his hand on her leg. She slapped it away throwing her drink at the creeper, and the guy got in her face.

"HEY! We got a problem here?" Oliver yelled standing in front of Felicity, getting in between her and the man harassing her. He felt her small hand land on his arm.

No one talked to her like that. Oliver felt like he was close to losing it, his adrenaline was pumping and his palms were growing sweaty. The son of a bitch had the nerve to touch her with his sick hands; made him pissed beyond belief.

The douche bag put his hands up, and looked at Oliver sizing him up. He was around the same height but wasn't as muscular. He was more on the lean side.

"No problem here, but that bitch behind you doesn't know how to have a good time." The guy said smirking, obviously challenging Oliver.

It took only the small squeeze of Felicity's hand to stop him from doing something stupid, but the asshole was asking for it.

"Watch your mouth!" Oliver lowered his voice menacingly.

"Whatever, the whore isn't even worth it! Good luck trying to get her legs to open for you!"

That did it.

Everything happened so quickly, the next thing he knew Oliver was being held back by three different men. He was seething, his breathing was labored and there was spit coming out every time he exhaled.

Oliver looked down at the guy who had spoken so bad about Felicity on the ground practically crying holding his bloodied nose.

"That should fucking teach you to stop being a fucking creep!" Oliver roared, the three guys still holding him back.

"Oliver! Oliver!" He snapped out of it when he saw Felicity standing in front of him, her eyes were glistening with tears. Damn. He'd scared her.

"Oliver please." She pleaded, placing her warm hands on his face, and just like that all the anger in his body was gone. Her pleading tone clamed him down… he was so whipped.

He calmed his breathing and focused on her glistening, beautiful eyes. Moments passed and he was finally let go by the three guys. He pulled his arm away from them fixing his sleeve, and brushing his suit.

Felicity had already since released his face, and was staring up at him. Her eyes no longer holding tears, but holding a look of concern.

He saw her take a step forward and she placed her hand on his chest. "Are you ok?" Her eyes widened, and he swore he lost his shit. She was the one that got harassed and she was asking if he was ok? God he loved her.

He placed a hand at her waist bringing her in for a hug. The club around them had stopped partying to look upon the situation, but were now back to doing their thing.

He hugged her close, nuzzling his face at the crown of her head. Her arms were bound tight around his waist.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He looked down at her, still holding onto her tight. "What about you? The bastard hurt you in any other way?" He raised a hand to brush a stray hair from her face. "I'm ok." She answered, the look on her face as she stared at him; broke him. In the best possible way.

He felt it, the shift. He wouldn't be able to handle another guy laying a hand on her. He couldn't handle not being able to hold her like this any longer. Diggle and Tommy were right. He'd held himself for far too long, he wanted to be selfish he wanted her.

He was sure she felt the shift too because there was a look of understanding in her beautiful blues.

He bent down his hand still at her cheek and planted a small kiss to her forehead.

"You guys ok?" Their moment was interrupted by Tommy rushing over to them.

"Yeah we're ok." Felicity answered, slowly pulling away from Oliver. His body crying out for her.

"Oliver here saved me." She beamed, any trace of sadness gone from her face as she gave Oliver a breathtaking smile. His only response was to smile back.

"Why don't you guys head back home, I'll stay behind." Tommy insisted.

"No, how will you get home?" Felicity asked concerned.

"I'll hail a cab, I haven't had a drink all night, I'll be ok. You guys go ahead!" He said giving his sister a warm embrace.

"Ok." She answered giving Tommy a peck on the cheek. "Please be careful, Tom-Tom."

"I will, now go. Love you rollie pollie." Tommy winked at his sister, that was Tommy's nickname for Felicity. When she was a kid she had a weird obsession with rollie pollies, she always made sure neither he nor Tommy stepped on them when they played out in the backyard.

So ever since then, Tommy always called Felicity rollie pollie when he was being all brotherly.

"Love you." She replied, smiling.

Oliver smiled too. He loved how close they were, just like him and Thea. The twins before him had a bond that he knew could rival the closest of siblings.

"Take care of her." Tommy said to Oliver. He gave his friend a nod leading Felicity out into the parking lot. Her arm wrapped around his.

He felt her shiver and he stopped taking off his suit jacket to place it on her shoulders. She whispered a small thank you and they continued to make their way towards his car.

He felt her stiffen up beside him and just as she had, he froze as well. Next to his car was the woman, who couldn't seem to make herself scarce from his life.

Why now? He felt like he was living in an episode of the Kardashians, so much damn drama. He didn't need this tonight. Felicity didn't need this tonight.

He took a deep breath and pulled Felicity with him. He picked his free hand up stopping Laurel from speaking the moment he saw her draw a breath.

"Not tonight ok, save it for another day Laurel it's too damn late to deal with your crap." He said with apathy.

She laughed unamused and Oliver closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew she wouldn't just not.

He felt Felicity tug on his arm and he looked down at her, he was surprised to see a scowl on her face. It was an odd sight, Felicity hardly ever had any sort of malcontent expression on her gorgeous face. That's how he knew she was beyond mad.

"My crap? The brunette across from them guffawed.

He saw Laurel look at Felicity with a look of disgust, and he pushed Felicity behind him a bit. Letting Laurel know that he wasn't going to allow her to talk shit to Felicity. To him she could say anything she wanted, but no one messed with the girl he loved.

"I never understood what you saw in her. She only serves to bring you problems, look at what happened inside." Laurel sneered.

Oliver was about to argue when he felt Felicity let go of his arm and stepped in front of him getting in Laurel's face.

He knew it wasn't the appropriate time, but he got so fucking turned on watching her in her tiny little black dress getting in Laurel's face.

"I suggest you stop talking about me. I've had it with you and your damn crazy issues! Leave Oliver alone, he was done with you the moment he broke up with you. So stop acting like some psycho. Or I'll have you sued for slander! Cause I've had it up to here with you!" Felicity gestured to her forehead.

"It's been a long ass night and I don't need your crap, and he CERTAINLY doesn't need your crap!" Felicity yelled. Damn he was proud. He could only smirk, she was so hot when she defended him.

He knew now for sure. His earlier wish of having all his fears and anxieties wiped away so that he could allow himself to be with her were gone. He knew that he couldn't keep it up any longer... twenty-four years was too damn long, and he needed to remedy that.

"You can't sue me I'm a lawyer!" Laurel laughed.

"You wanna try me, I didn't know the law didn't apply to you only because of your job?" He saw Felicity get closer.

"Because I'm pretty sure the crap you had your friends at the Star City newspaper write about Oliver accounts as slander. I can get my father's lawyer to look into it if you'd like?" Laurel just stood there, her eyes wide.

Felicity turned to Oliver. "Let's go please." She said her anger now gone, it was more of a plea. He nodded and walked her to the car door, ignoring the brunette.

"This isn't over Oliver! I swear it's not over!" He heard Laurel yell as he got into his car.

He left the Verdant parking lot, once they were out on the street he turned to look at Felicity.

"Can't believe you bitched her out like that." Oliver said into the silence. Felicity turned to him with a weird expression on her face.

"Is that judgment I'm hearing?"

"Pride." He answered quickly. Her eyes widened and she gave him a small grin. She bent over the seat and planted a kiss to his cheek. The feel of her soft lips left a tingle on the skin of his cheek, and it made his heart race.

Yup, he decided. He wasn't going to let her go. It was time for him to man up.

* * *

 **Okie dokie! Well there yall have it chapter 2! Ok guys so leave a review please if you'd like me to continue. You guys are my inspiration as well as Olicity. I can't continue if you guys don't give me feedback on whether you like this story or not! But anyways thanks you guys SO much for the support! Love yall and see yall soon for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was the party? Dig asked, as they were standing on the sidelines of the practice field. The California heat blaring down on them.

Oliver cleaned the sweat off his hands with the towel he kept strapped to his practice shorts. "It was fine, but then shit hit the fan, and I ended up leaving early with Felicity."

Dig stopped drinking his Gatorade, giving Oliver a questioning glance. "What happened?"

"Some douche bag was harassing her, so I taught him a lesson. Then Laurel was there... seriously it was like an episode of the Hills man. So I took Felicity home."

"You and Felicity together... in a car. After you saved her?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled. "I might have defended her, but you should've seen her when she got in Laurel's face. It was so hot man, she even threatened to sue her for Slander."

Dig laughed. "I can imagine, so you save your girl and your girl saves you. Seems like a perfect match."

Oliver could only nod and look down, thinking about his favorite blonde.

"So?"

Oliver looked up at his friend, a playful glint in his eyes. "So what?"

Dig gave him the side-eye.

Oliver laughed. "I'm gonna ask her out, hopefully this Friday."

"Finally! The man has seen the light!" Dig yells out, and all the players and coaches turn to look at them in confusion.

Oliver laughs again even louder, he can't exactly deny the fact that he's finally chosen to get his head out of his ass and ask her out.

"Yeah, last night, when that loser put his hands on her... I couldn't handle it. You and Tommy have been riding my ass and I just- I think it's time."

Dig clapped him on the back. "I'm glad man, you deserve this. You both do. Just don't mess it up, that girl is special, to be able to deal with all your shit." He laughed.

Oliver smiled. "Yeah she is."

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO! TIMEOUT'S OVER! BALL AT THE 40!" The coach yelled, pulling them out of their conversation.

Oliver grabbed his helmet behind him and ran onto the field. A stupid grin on his face.

* * *

Oliver was driving through downtown Star City, headed to Merlyn Global lost in thought. The week had gone by fast, and the next thing he knew Friday had come around. The day when he'd finally ask Felicity out.

He looked at the passenger seat to look at the flowers sitting there. They were Felicity's favorite combo. Peonies and Hydrangeas.

He was nervous to say the least. He'd gone home after practice and phoned Thea, asking her what to do. Usually he knew exactly what to do, but this was Felicity, and asking his little sister for advice wasn't lost on him. He was desperate though, he wanted everything to be perfect.

She deserved special treatment, and after years of denying himself from being with her, it was time he do things right. He'd even called Tommy making sure if asking his twin sister out was ok with him.

He remembered laughing when he heard Tommy yell out an exasperated "YES" into the phone. After he'd gone to a flower shop and picked out her favorites, he'd dressed in a black Henley with his favorite leather jacket. The one he knew Felicity loved, especially because she'd always steal it from him and wear it whenever she got chilly.

Walking into Merlyn Global he was met with Malcolm and Donna coming out of the elevator. He had completely forgotten about Felicity's parents. He bit his lip, he so didn't need this. He wanted to go upstairs and see Felicity as soon as possible.

He felt his heart start to race and he looked down to the bouquet of flowers in his hands. He looked back up and saw the smiling face of Donna Smoak-Merlyn basically running towards him; Malcolm not far behind.

"Oliver sweetie! How are you?" Donna hugged him, squeezing the life out of him. He hugged her back with one arm the other holding the flowers away, so she wouldn't crush them. She was always a hugger, but he really didn't mind. She was the sweetest person. Always so happy and up-beat, much like Felicity.

"I'm doing great, just busy with football and stuff." He answered sincerely.

"I heard the good news, so proud of you!"

Oliver grinned. "Thank you."

"Yes Oliver, very happy for you." Malcolm said standing next to Donna, his voice less chirpy but civilized.

"So what brings you here?" He asked, his dark eyebrow raised, glancing at the flowers in Oliver's hands.

Oliver felt his heart leap. Crap.

He cleared his throat, trying to push down his nerves. "I, I -um came to see Felicity." Damn. His voice cracked.

"Uh huh. So I'm guessing the flowers are for her?"

Donna slapped Malcolm on the chest. "Stop patronizing him!"

"Uh yeah they're for her." Oliver said.

"Well we'll let you go up and see her, she'll be happy that you came to visit!" Donna smiled.

Oliver smiled, and looked up at Malcolm, he just nodded.

"Ok, well it was nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Merlyn. If you'll excuse me I'll be on my way." He said politely ready to get away from them.

"Of course! Oh and say hi to your mom and dad for us the next time you see them!" Donna said, giving him one last hug.

He nodded, (even though he knew he probably wouldn't see his parents anytime soon), and stepped away from them and went into the elevator and headed to the 18th floor.

Oliver walked along the halls of the IT department, his nerves starting to grow. He'd been here before multiple times, and the hum of technology was something he could never get used to.

This was it, he thought. There was no going back after this, and he wouldn't want to.

He was doing this because this was his best friend. He loved her, and he wanted to be happy. Football made him happy yes, it was his passion, but he was sure the moment he took that last step with Felicity... she'd become his whole life and football would become his second biggest passion.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Stopping in front of her office door, he smoothed out his Henley and made sure the flowers were still nicely arranged in the vase.

He knocked on the door and then heard a soft "come in", he took one last deep breath and opened the door, the smell of cherry blossoms wafted his senses, making him smirk.

The sight that greeted him sent a swell of calm through his body. All his nerves gone. She was a sight for sore eyes. She was hard at work, her fingers dancing across the keyboard. She wore her glasses, the ones she always wore while using her computer or tablet. Her hair was loose framing her beautiful face. She wore a pink button up and he couldn't help but smile.

She looked up to see him, and the moment she did she gave him a toothy grin getting up from her chair and walking around her desk to greet him.

"Hey! What a nice surprise!" She gleamed standing in front of him.

He chuckled and handed her the flowers. "These... are for you."

She gasped, looking down at the arrangement of pink and pearly white flowers, taking them from him and sniffing them.

She looked up, her eyes full of happiness, it made his heart jump.

"Oliver, my favorites! Thank you so much, I love them!" She thanked him bending her head down to sniff the flowers.

"You're welcome." He smiled brighter, at her reaction.

She turned to put the bouquet on her desk and turned back to give him a hug. It took him a second but he hugged her back tightly, his arms around her waist.

Then she stepped back, her warmth missed. "So what's the special occasion? I- uh a mean, unless there's no special occasion, and you were just being really sweet... and I'm going to shut up." She pressed her lips together her cheeks turning red.

He laughed, he adored her random babbles.

"Actually there is a special occasion." Here goes. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a date tonight?"

He saw her blue eyes grow wide, and her lips part. She was staring with a blank face and he couldn't read what she was thinking. It made him nervous all over again.

He cleared his throat. "Felicity? You ok there?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

She shook her head. "Yeah sorry, I um... you're not kidding right? Like a real date?"

He let out a chuckle. "Yeah like a date. Date."

"YES!" She yelled. "I mean, yes I'd love to!"

"Great well, I'll pick you up tonight at 7? Is that ok?" He asked timidly. His heart beating furiously.

"That's totally, completely ok!" She nodded a goofy smile plastered on her face, and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ok, well I'll let you get back to work." He gestured towards her computer.

He saw her bite her lip containing a smile, like she wanted to say something, but she only nodded.

He was about to walk out her door when he heard her call out for him. "Wait!" He turned to look at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Would you be opposed to maybe going on a pre-date? I mean if you're not busy. Cause I'm actually done for the day and I'm dying for some coffee... even though it's like 3 p.m. but you know me I love my coffee..."

"I'd love to." He cut her off. She let out a breath.

"Ok let me just get my coat." She moved away fromhim and went back to her desk. He watched her carefully and he couldn't help but grin. His face was already starting to hurt with all the smiling he'd done since he walked into her office.

She took off her glasses leaving them on her desk and grabbed her coat.

He opened the door for her, as she walked out. They walked to the elevator quietly. The silence not at all awkward. It was more charged than anything.

Why would it be awkward? He's known her all his life. He knew everything about her and vice versa. This was what he wanted, and as he looked down at her from beside him he knew it was the right thing to do.

* * *

"Ewww Oliver, I still can't get over the fact that you like your coffee black." Felicity admonished as they sat side-by-side in a secluded booth at Starling's finest coffee shop.

"Oh whatever, at least mine is actual coffee. Yours is nothing but sugar." He teased.

She gave him a playful glare. "Excuse you Queen, mine is a white-chocolate mocha not just sugar as you put it!"

"It's exactly what I said Merlyn!" He debated, and she just rolled her eyes.

They'd been sitting there for about an hour, just talking and laughing. If he was being honest this pre-date felt like any other time they'd hung out.

He was literally afraid for nothing. He should have known that being with her was as natural as breathing.

"So are you ready for your first playoff game this Sunday?" She asked scooting closer to him, her left foot that was crossed over her right lightly brushing his jean clad shin. Like every time before, his body responded.

He smiled for the hundredth time that day. She was always asking him about Football, always made sure to let him know that she was supportive of him, and she always listened.

He put an arm on the seat behind her... and now their bodies were facing each others, the outside world forgotten.

"Yeah, I mean I'm a bit nervous but this is what I've worked for. We have a real chance at making a run to the Super Bowl!" He beamed.

Felicity put her coffee on the table and placed her hand on his chest. He was pretty sure she could feel how his body and his heart responded. Her palm was light and warm and it almost made him moan in pleasure. Just the little things could set him off. Why had he taken so long to ask her out? He didn't know now, his previous reasons seemed like petty excuses. He guessed they always were petty excuses.

"You know that I'm really proud of you right? And that I'll be at every single one of your next games cheering you on."

His breath hitched, and he looked deep into her gorgeous blue eyes. Their faces were so close, their breaths mingling. The arm around her back now playing with a soft golden strand of her hair.

He could feel his heart in his throat. The emotions of this moment too much for him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered suddenly, trying not to break the spell they were in. He needed her to know, that he was sorry he had her waiting this long. The space between them was charged and tense but of the best kind.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The hand at his chest still there but now she squeezed a bit. Reassuring him.

"Sorry for what?" She asked.

He closed his eyes for a second. He moved his hand away from her back, and moved it to cup her face. His hand was so large that his fingers got lost into her hair at the nape of her neck. His thumb caressed her smooth face lovingly.

She closed her eyes for a second, a small sound of contentment escaping her lips. Her eyes opened up once again, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to ask you out. That it took me this long to be able to touch you like this." He admitted, laying his heart out for her.

He saw her eyes slightly start to glisten, but she smiled softly letting him know that she wasn't upset.

"It's ok Oliver." She said earnestly, no anger or resentment in her tone.

He scooted closer, their noses now lightly brushing against each other's. "No, no it's not ok. Because for so long I've been wanting to do this. To be close to you in a way that wasn't just us two being friends. You deserve the world Felicity and I was scared of giving it to you because I felt I wasn't good enough... but I'd like to ask if you'd let me try and be good enough for you?"

She pulled her hand away from his chest and placed both her hands on his neck. His arm back behind her. She looked straight into his eyes, and he saw nothing but determination.

"Oliver you already are good enough. We're best friends, you know me to my core, and I know you. To be honest I should be sorry too, because I could've asked you out as well, but I didn't. I made excuses just the same."

He let out a laugh. "I guess we're both too stubborn for our own good huh?"

She released his face putting her hand on his knee. "Yeah I guess we are, but the important thing is, that we're here now."

"You're remarkable." He said truthfully.

"Thank you for remarking on it." She winked.

Oliver stared at her for a while longer, than checked his watch. "Well it's 4 p.m. would you like me to take you home? So you can get ready for our date?" Wow, it was so weird saying that, but he liked it.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Speaking of, where are you taking me? What should I wear?"

"Just wear something... light, oh and bring a sweater, just in case."

She gave him a questioning look.

"It's a surprise! You'll love it! He grinned, confidently.

She threw her hands in mock surrender. "Alright! Alright fair enough!"

As he looked at her he realized for the hundredth time, he was glad he'd mustered the courage to do this. He was glad he took that next step because now he was happier than he'd been in a long time.

* * *

 **Okie dokie that's chapter 3! Next chapter we'll see them on their "REAL" date! I hope yall liked this! And we got to meat momma smoak aka momma merlyn in this fic! I also want to say a quick thank you for all the lovely reviews they really made me super happy yall have no idea and they gave me a boost of confidence and inspiration for this story! Again thanks guys! But yeah leave a review and let me know what yall thought! Much love! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oliver! Wear this!" Thea's voice echoed through the hall of his penthouse. He looked up from his black leather couch to see his sister holding up a pair of cargo shorts and a white button up shirt.

"Don't you think that's a little too casual for the date?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

Thea huffed and threw his clothes on him. "No its perfect, now go and change!"

Oliver heard Tommy laughing in the kitchen, and Oliver gave him a death glare while getting up from the couch. Tommy reacted by throwing his hands up trying to stifle his laughs. "I'm sorry dude, but you're sister telling you what to do is so funny! I mean you're a twenty-six year old grown ass man!"

"Shut up Tommy." Both Thea and Oliver said at the same time.

"Hey be nice to me! My sister is your date tonight and I could easily rescind my blessing!" Tommy said pointing an accusatory finger towards Oliver.

"You wouldn't do that, because you love your sister and you want her to be happy." Oliver challenged raising a brow.

"I could buy her a puppy." Tommy retaliated.

Oliver coughed out a laugh.

Thea sat on the barstool of their kitchen, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. "Can I get a puppy?"

Oliver gave his sister a small kiss to the crown of her head. "That's a question you'll have to ask mom and dad."

She huffed. "Mom and dad are so depressing. Like really, I wish I was eighteen so I could move out already."

"It's not as easy as you think it is Thea." Tommy said seriously.

"Why not? It's not like I don't have the money. And I mean if you guys, dumb and dumber..." She pointed at them. "Are able to do it then..." She pointed out nonchalantly.

"Money, thankfully for us isn't the problem Speedy, but more like being on your own. Having this large responsibility. Let's be honest you're too used to having Riasa do everything for you. Plus you're the golden child, why would you wanna leave?" Oliver jabbed.

"Pshhhh, whatever. You're their golden child."

"Not so much anymore Thea, I haven't been since I left for college. You know that. Not after I 'rebelled' against them. Haven't even seen mom and dad since the season started five months ago!"

"Yeah well I'm in the same boat as you buddy. At least your dad didn't almost disown you. If it weren't for Felicity, I'm sure my father would've taken away my inheritance just for uttering the words "club" and "owner" in the same sentence." Tommy chirped in. A silence falling between the three.

"Well enough talk about this, don't you have a date to get ready for Queen? I won't have you making my sister wait! She's already done enough of that!" Tommy said, breaking the short moment of silence.

"Oooooh you got told!" Thea howled at Oliver.

Oliver gave her a scowl and she just grinned. Tommy laughing in the background. Then she changed the subject, before he could say anything to them. "He's right, go change Ollie!" Thea shooed him.

Oliver headed towards his room as he heard the fading voices of Tommy and Thea. "You actually said I was right!"

"Hush Tommy it was a one time thing." Thea replied.

He walked into his room and laid his clothes down on his king sized bed. He placed his hands on his hips studying the clothes. He couldn't believe he was going on a date with Felicity. He needed to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming, because today's events totally seemed like a dream. One he hoped would become realized for the longest time, and now it was.

Today would be special. He pulled out all the stops, and combined all the things that Felicity loved. He made sure everything was perfect... all for her.

Oliver turned to look at himself in the mirror and like in his locker, he had a picture of him and Felicity on his dresser. This one different. This one was of them at the beach in Boston, they were in their Junior year of college. The weather had heated up a bit and he'd decided to take her to the beach just the two of them.

 _"Oliver! Come on get into the water!" Felicity yelled her body halfway submerged into the ocean._

 _"It's too damn cold Felicity! I don't think my coach would appreciate me skipping practice because I got hypothermia!" He shouted, only his toes touching the water._

 _He should've known better. Boston's warm weather was like winter back home, but Felicity loved the beach so much he wanted to make her happy. The things he did for her._

 _"Oh come on quarterback, don't be a chicken!" She started flapping her arms and making clucking noises._

 _He laughed and shook his head and dove straight into the cold water. When he came out for air he felt his muscles tense and his lips start to shake. The breeze hitting his wet body not helping the situation._

 _Felicity walked towards him and put her hands on his biceps rubbing up and down to create friction. "Who knew Oliver Queen was sensitive to the cold?" She teased._

 _He squint his eyes at her, trying hard to give her a mean glare but he couldn't. She was so beautiful, that it was literally hard for him to ever be mean or be anything that wasn't positive towards her._

 _Her hair wet slicked back, her cheeks flushed and her blue eyes even bluer with the reflection of the water. Not to mention the really, REALLY hot looking two piece bikini she was wearing._

 _"I'm not sensitive to the cold, I'm just not used to it." He tried justifying himself._

 _She started giggling and it was the best sound in the world. "Oliver it's ok to be sensitive to the cold, it's just another thing I'm more tolerant of than you." She winked._

 _He willed himself to ignore the cold he was feeling, and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and placing her over his shoulders. She let out a squeal and her giggles turned into full on laughs._

 _"Oliver! Put me down you caveman!" She yelled laughing, lightly hitting his back._

 _"Not until you apologize!" He said, one arm holding onto both her legs._

 _"Never!"_

 _"Than I guess you're staying put!"_

 _"You can't hold me forever Queen!"_

 _He laughed. "Wanna bet? You weigh as much as a feather, Felicity. I can hold you in my arms forever." The minute the words were uttered out if his mouth, he realized what he'd said; but it was true. He'd hold her in his arms forever and never let her go if he could. Only if he'd tell her what he really felt for her, but he couldn't._

 _He tried to distract her from his slip-up, and started tickling the juncture behind her knee, with his other hand. She started squirming above him laughing so hard, he wondered if she could breath._

 _"Stop! Ok! Uncle! Uncle!" She pleaded._

 _"Are you going to apologize now?" He asked._

 _"Yes, now put me down!"_

 _He did as she asked and put her back into the water. The way her half-naked body slid against his naked torso elicited his nerve endings, and he was pretty sure he shuddered, and not from the cold._

 _Once she was down he placed his hands on his hips waiting for her._

 _He saw a mischievous gleam in her eyes and he knew._

 _She laughed and dove into the water running away from him. He really should've known better than to put her down before he got his apology._

 _He chuckled and went after her. She hit the shore only a few seconds before him, and once his feet hit the sand he chased her down the beach._

 _Following her laughs, and the perfect view of her glorious ass in that red bikini._

 _He let her run ahead for a few seconds, until he decided to go for a dead sprint and caught up to her._

 _He once again picked her up by the waist, her feet coming up inches off the ground. Her screams of laughter and giggles warmed his freezing body._

 _He put her down, his arms still wrapped around her. His front to her back, the warmth of her body helping his._

 _"That's cheating." She said breathlessly._

 _"No, cheating is you running away without apologizing!" He rebutted._

 _"You're right. And I'm nothing if not fair. So Oliver?"_

 _"Yes?" He asked still holding onto her._

 _"I'm sorry for saying you were sensitive to the water. You're just not use to it." She said, a pinch of playfulness to her tone. Repeating what he had said._

 _"Apology accepted." He said letting her go. His body instantly missing the feel of hers._

 _She turned to look at him her eyes practically bouncing with happiness... if that were even possible._

 _"Hey let's take a picture!" She suddenly suggested._

 _"A picture? You brought a camera?" He asked following her as she walked up to the place they had placed their stuff._

 _"Yup! I've been documenting everything since Freshman year of college." She said pulling out her small camera from her tote bag._

 _"Come here handsome!" She beckoned. He'd be lying if her calling him handsome didn't do things to him._

 _He stepped up behind her wrapping his arm around her and smiled at the camera. She held it out in front of them and then the flash blinded him for a few seconds. She looked down at the picture and he saw her smile. "I love it."_

 _She showed him and he smiled too. They looked like a sight. Her hair was pushed back and her beautiful eyes bright, her adorable dimples showing and his favorite... her freckles. His arm around her, he loved it too._

 _"Thank you for bringing me to the beach. Even though you're freezing!"_

 _He laughed bending down to get his towel wrapping it around himself. "You're welcome! Anything for my favorite Merlyn twin."_

 _She laughed. "Don't tell Tommy that! But seriously, thanks again. I love the beach it's my favorite." She got on her tippy toes and planted a small kiss to his cheek. His body going aflame, the chill he was feeling all but forgotten._

 _"Anytime." He said sincerely, trying to ignore the way his body and his heart yearned for her._

Oliver smiled at the picture one last time, finally he didn't have to yearn for her. Cause finally he had a chance to be with her. He turned smiling and headed for his bathroom.

* * *

Felicity sat on her couch, trying but failing to watch Doctor Who. She was nervous, beyond nervous.

Oliver had finally asked her out and like an idiot she had to go and babble, embarrassing herself. This was the moment she had been waiting for since 7th grade! She'd think her brain would've been a little more considerate.

When he was about to leave her office she panicked. She didn't want him leaving so soon, the moment still too fresh in her mind, she wanted it to continue so she asked him on an unofficial pre-date.

It had honestly been the best decision she had ever made, because she felt the change. Truth be told she had felt it the minute he hugged her tightly at the club after defending her against the creepy guy who had laid his hands on her.

Things were changing, and she was more than ready. She wanted him, she wanted them to be an "us". She loved him more than anything in the world, and she could only thank God he finally decided to let her in. All this time she was just waiting on him to feel ready, and now he was. Now they could move forward together.

She wondered where they were going. He'd told her it was a surprise, and to dress "light", whatever that meant. So she opted for a white lace summer dress. Since in California it was basically summer year round.

Her hair in loose waves and her make-up natural.

She once again tried to focus on the TV when she heard her doorbell ring. She jumped up from her couch. Turning off her TV she looked at a mirror right beside her door making sure she looked good, and grabbing her jean jacket off the racket.

She took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart, then she finally opened the door.

Her initial thought was, wow he looked hot as hell, then she couldn't think after that because his smile was the most breathtaking thing she had ever seen.

In that moment she knew, that she'd do anything to make sure he wore that smile more often. This smile was so different compared to any smile, this facial expression held nothing but hope and love.

She swooned. She saw the way his eyes traveled up her body slowly as if he were trying to memorize every part of her, and she did the same. Cargo shorts wearing Oliver was instantly her new favorite.

"Hey." He said sweetly, his smile growing wider.

"Hey." She answered just as softly.

"You look absolutely stunning." He complimented her. She could already feel her cheeks growing red.

"You don't look so bad yourself Queen. Wearing shorts on a date, bold fashion choice!" She teased lightly.

"That Miss Merlyn, is because this isn't some ordinary date." He said, offering his hand for her to take. She didn't even hesitate to wrap her small fingers around his large calloused ones.

"You've peeked my interest." She said.

"Good, because I want to surprise you."

"Lead the way then." She told him and lead the way he did.

* * *

Oliver wasn't nervous, not this time. As he instructed Felicity to wrap a bandana around her eyes, he knew tonight was going to be special.

"Ok, bandana is on. So wherever we're headed is a familiar place? I mean obviously, because you wouldn't have me cover my eyes..."

"Yes, it's a familiar place."

Oliver could only grin at Felicity's covered face. He hoped she'd like her surprise.

He pulled up into the familiar parking lot, making sure she couldn't see. "Ok we're here, but before we step out of the car, I need you to put these on." He said handing her some earplugs.

He was sure if he could see the expression in her eyes he'd bust out laughing, because her lips quirked in confusion.

"Are these earplugs I'm feeling?" She asked, squishing the buds in her hands.

"Yes, now put them on, the sound could give away at your surprise."

"Getting rid of two of my senses Queen, are you sure you're not trying to kidnap me?" She jabbed playfully.

"I don't think I'd ever have to resort to that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're right, you wouldn't. I'd come with you willingly." She admitted as it were the most obvious thing, and he froze. Gosh did that make him want to squeal like a school girl. She literally new how to make his chest feel tight, in the best possible way.

She quickly put on the ear buds, and he got out the car and walked towards the passenger side.

Once opened the door, he grabbed onto her hands lightly; pulling her up. "I'm trusting you Queen don't let me fall!" She yelled, obviously not being able to hear herself.

He grinned and pulled her along the path to their destination. Once there he took a deep breath and took off her bandana.

She felt Oliver untying the bandana, and before she could open her eyes, she reached over to her ears taking out the earplugs.

The soothing sound she loved most in the world overtook her senses, and she slowly opened her eyes. The sight before her making her eyes burst into tears.

They were at the beach! A small table in the middle of the beautiful sand. LED and candle lights all around making it look like a picture from a fairytale book. Literally the light reflecting off the white sand, making it look like that small little space was glowing. Rose petals creating a path to the table. The sound of the ocean making the most beautiful and peaceful music. It was perfect, all of it beyond perfect.

Her hands came up to her lips trying to stifle the soft cry of happiness that tried to escape.

Oliver stepped in front of her. "So what do you think?" She heard the shyness in his voice.

Her hands were still at her mouth, and she just couldn't form a response. He had literally gone through all of this trouble for her, it made her heart swell with more love than she thought was possible. All these years of waiting were worth it.

"Felicity? You ok?" He asked, her eyes landing on his wide ones. She saw the growing anxiety in them.

"Yes! Oliver oh my God yes, I love this so much!" She cried out throwing her arms around him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she pressed her face to the side of his warm neck. She felt him wrap his strong arms around her tiny waist and pick her up off the ground, his face settling in the same spot as hers.

She let the tears fall, her hands cupping the back of his head her fingers running through his short, but soft strands of his hair.

She felt Oliver move his face his arms still around her. "Are you crying? Please don't cry." He pleaded softly.

She moved her face away from the warmth of his neck to look him in the eyes. "I'm crying because this is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much."

He gently put her down his hands landing on her face, wiping her fallen tears. "You are the most beautiful, kindest, sweetest woman I have ever known and you deserve this and so much more." He said with so much intensity that she felt the delicious weight of his words all the way to her heart.

She could only smile, turning her face slightly and planting a kiss to his palm. They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he softly broke the silence.

"Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

He grinned and let go of her face only to latch onto her hand again leading her to the table.

Yup the wait was worth it.

* * *

After they ate their delicious seafood, he'd asked her to take a walk with him. The most cliché thing ever, but he knew she'd love it either way.

So they walked hand-in-hand. The water lapping across their bare feet.

"So how did you get this place all for ourselves, especially at this hour?" She asked as she kicked sand around.

"I rented the whole beach out." He answered casually.

She laughed and the ever present smile on his face grew wider.

"You're such a romantic."

"I try."

"So, can I ask you something?" She asked, looking up at him. Their hands still joined as they continued to walk. Listening to the sounds of the waves, and the sound of the buoy chiming out into the distance. She looked absolutely stunning in the moonlight, with the ocean breeze blowing her blonde hair away from her face.

"Yeah ask me anything."

"Ok well remember how in the coffee shop you said you never asked me out because you felt you weren't good enough? Why was that? Why did you not feel good enough?"

He took a deep breath, trying to find the way to explain it to her.

"Because, you're light. You're the good in this world. You're smart and kind, and everything that's happened to me... I know it's nothing compared to other people, but Laurel, my parents, the media all of it. I didn't want to drag you down with me."

"So what changed your mind?" She asked curiously.

"Honestly, that dress you wore last Saturday."

She laughed and lightly slapped him on the chest.

"No seriously, I guess it was a series of different things. Seeing you in that dress, seeing that douche bag touching you, seeing you go up against Laurel. I guess I just realized that I wanted you. I wanted to be with you. That is if you'll let me?"

She stopped suddenly, he looked back to see her. Her face serious. Their hands still joined.

"Oliver."

"Yes?"

"Of course, I'll let you. Is that even a question?" He was about to answer but she cut him off. She stepped closer to him, her neck craning to look up at him. His eyes zeroing in on her eyes, giving her his full attention.

"I understand why you felt scared. I understand the fear of having all these issues, and then feeling like you might push them onto someone else. But your fears Oliver weren't valid. Not because your feelings aren't valid, but because you didn't consider the fact that I'd take on your burdens, just as long as I could be with you."

She paused looking deep into his eyes. The way she could always read him scared him sometimes. She truly knew him better than anyone.

Laurel, she's a bitch but I can handle her clearly." Oliver let out a laugh, agreeing.

Your parents, their negativity towards your career choice, that's on them. Their opinions can never change what I think of you, because even if they don't support you. Even if they're not there every Sunday cheering you on; I will be. Always. Like I've always been."

She was right. From the very beginning she had been his number one. In everything he did. She was the only constant in his life.

"And the media..." She continued, still holding his hand, but the other now resting on his chest where his heart lay beneath.

"Screw the media... remember I'm a Merlyn. I've had my fair share of the media. Screw them, because to me you're not Oliver Queen, famous quarterback of the Star Archers, billionaire playboy. I know that's not who you are. That's what they have painted you as. To me you're Oliver Queen the man I love. The man that I've loved since the 7th grade. The most charming, strongest, big hearted, funniest, romantic, and most hard-headed man I've ever known. The man that I believe in so much so th-"

He cut her off with his mouth finding hers in a heated kiss. His hands landing on her hips bringing their bodies closer. Her hands hesitating than going around his neck giving him more access to her mouth.

He felt like he was free-falling. She had admitted to him, out loud, on their fist date that she loved him. Not something people usually do; usually they go on first dates to get to know one another. However they already knew each other, and they weren't usual people. They had already exhausted every topic of every date.

They loved each other, and this date was just a way of finally admitting that.

So he continued to kiss her hard, their mouths meeting together naturally, like the moon meeting the ocean before the sunrise. She was the moon to his water, he gravitated towards her, and the moment he did... his heart world would lighten up like the sunrise. She was right he was a romantic.

His hands squeezing tightly but not too tight around her hips, his thumbs moving in circles.

He opened his mouth a bit catching his breath, but then bit down softly on her lower lip cooing her into opening her mouth. Once she did he slipped his tongue tasting her for the first time. How he'd waited this long to finally kiss her was beyond him.

She tasted like honey, sweet and addicting.

Their mouths continued to dance against one another's, her soft hands at the back of his neck massaging, making him groan into her mouth, bringing their bodies even closer.

He could feel his growing erection; throbbing.

His body calling out to her. His body was alive, every nerve, letting out an electric pulse that went straight to his heart, his love for her growing with every pump.

He moved his lips away, trailing down across her jawline, then down to her neck. He kissed and nipped every piece of soft skin he could. He was sure she'd have beard burns after this, and the wave of possessiveness that came over him was intense. The thought of marking her made him harder, wow he was such a caveman, but she did that to him.

He could hear her moans as he worshipped her neck. Her breathing heavy and limited. Her heart pounding against his.

His hands moved up her waist, holding her to him. His lower body moving slightly against hers trying to find friction. He pushed his boner against her center hard, he could feel his eyes rolling back in pleasure, and the groan she let out was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

He continued to kiss her neck, as she continued to rock against him, making his head spin.

He knew they needed to stop, but her skin was like a drug. He needed to taste and kiss it or else he'd go crazy. This was the first time he was able to do this, and like a dying man in the desert, she was his oasis.

But he needed to stop before he'd go too far. He needed her to know how much he loved her too, before they did anything else. Her body moving against his, her responses to his kisses were enough to drive him insane.

So he kissed her chest nipping lightly at the swell of her left breast where her heart was, and then moved back to leave a chaste kiss on her lips.

He slowly pulled back his hands back at her hips, stilling her body. His heart was racing, his cock throbbing, and he felt light-headed.

He saw her open her eyes and they were nearly black with lust.

Just like he knew his would be. He was still trying to catch his breath but he needed her to know.

"I love you too. So much it hurts physically sometimes." He admitted. "I love you more than Football, I love you more than my own life. I just- i love you, and I've been waiting so long to say that." He said with so much conviction.

He heard her breath hitch. Her hands still around his neck.

In that moment he knew, she'd become his number one passion. Before he thought she was everything, now he felt it. Without her he was nothing. He knew he'd cherish the treasure currently in his arms, for as long as he could, and like all those years ago when he'd accidentally promised her. He'd always hold onto her in his arms...forever.

* * *

 **Awwww don't you just love them! So was that too fluffy? I mean they finally kissed and said their "i love you's" yes I know it's only their first date but like Oliver said. They'd already exhausted everything people normally did on their first few dates. Oliver and Felicity have been in love since grade school guys, it's only natural if they know their feelings for one another. But anyways hope yall liked this chapter! I'll see you guys for chapter 5 yes? This is the last chapter that's been pre-written... so that's why updates have been quick. So please leave a review and I'll be back as soon as possible after I write chapter 5! Let me know what yall thought! Thanks again, much love! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A week had gone by since he and Felicity had their first official date. A lot happened that night. He'd finally opened up to her, and they shared their first I love you's.

Two days later he'd gone to Coast City for his first playoff game with a renewed motivation, and ended up winning the game by a landslide. All due to the blonde cheering him on. To say he was happy was an understatement. He was beyond happy he was... content. He felt whole. She was the missing piece to everything. The piece that completed the puzzle.

It was Friday evening and he was in the weight room, working on his quads when his phone started ringing. He walked over to the bench where his phone was, and groaned when he saw who was calling.

He sighed. "Yes?" He asked gruffly.

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" He heard the cool shrill of his mother's voice and he rolled his eyes.

"Sorry. How are you mom?" He said with a lighter tone.

"I'm good honey, well as good as I can be since my only son hasn't bothered to see me in over five months."

"I've been busy." He answered. Truth was he was busy, with football, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have free time to go and see his parents.

Him pursuing a career in football led to a big rift between them, though mostly with his dad. They didn't approve, and every time he did go and see them, things always ended badly. Him and his father would always end up fighting or getting into a huge argument. Which ended with his mom in tears, and him storming out of his childhood home.

"That's no excuse Oliver, you haven't called, nothing, it's like you forgot about us. Your father and I worry, and I had to hear from Donna that you and Felicity are now together? That's something I would've loved to know from my own son!"

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to control the word vomit he was sure would come out if he didn't regain control of his emotions.

"Ok, I'll try calling more often." He tried compromising, ignoring the comment she made about him and Felicity. He knew his parents would more than approve of him and Felicity being together. She was a Merlyn, and a genius. His parents loved her.

"That's all I ask for, but that's not why I was calling. Your father and I have invited the Merlyn's over for dinner tonight, and since you and Felicity are together, we want you to come too." His mom said leaving no room for argument.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to see his dad. The last time he did, his dad had kicked him out of the house, because in his words he was being too 'difficult'. He didn't want to subject Felicity to any potential argument he and his parents might have.

"Oliver?" His mother asked.

"Sorry, um I'm not sure that's a great idea."

"Nonsense. You'll come and that's final, your father will be on his best behavior."

Oliver rolled his eyes once again, yeah no chance of that, he thought. "Fine." He huffed, this was a bad idea.

"Great! Well I'll see you at seven dear. I love you." Her voice grew warm at the end. He loved his mom and dad, he really did, but it didn't take away the fact that they hurt him. Their refusal to support him, hurt him more than anyone could ever know.

"Love you too." He answered truthfully.

He hung up, tossing his phone on top of his gym bag and went back to exercising, a sudden need to release a crap load of annoyance.

* * *

"You ready?" Felicity asked from the passenger seat of his car. They were parked outside of Queen Manor.

"Not really, I just don't want to argue with my dad tonight."

"So don't, ignore him. Not really ignore him, but don't let what he says get to you." She said putting her soft hand over his. She gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's hard. He knows how to push me." Robert Queen had a certain knack for getting under his sons last nerve.

"Well I'll be there the whole time, plus my parents will be there I doubt your dad would be so brash as to start an argument with guests around."

He nodded. "I hope you're right."

She smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Have I told you how happy I am that I get to do that whenever I want now?" She flirted biting her lip.

"Really?" He flirted back, he leaned over and gave her a more passionate kiss, before leaning back and looking at her. "Hmmm you know what, I agree I love it too."

She laughed and slapped his chest half-heartedly. "Dork."

"Come on, my parents and Tommy are already in there."

He nodded and stepped out of his car walking around to open the door for Felicity. She stepped out and he had to stare at her once again. She was a vision. She wore a raspberry colored dress that stopped a little above her knee. It hugged her curves so perfectly.

"Oliver stop staring, you're starting to drool." She teased. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her temple. "I'm sorry, but you just look so good in that dress." He whispered in her ear, and he felt her shiver.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." She kissed his cheek.

They walked close together towards the front doors of, his arm tightly around her waist.

He rung the doorbell, and the next second he was looking into the familiar blue eyes of his mother.

"My beautiful boy!" She gushed and went straight to him, engulfing him in a giant hug.

"Hi mom." He greeted.

"Felicity dear, you look beautiful as always!" His mom greeted giving Felicity a hug. "Thank you Moira, you look beautiful yourself." Felicity said sincerely.

His mom stood back looking at them both. "Oh I'm so glad you both are together now! It's about time!" She said.

Oliver had to laugh at that, it's true, it was about time.

"It's all about perfect timing Mrs. Queen." Felicity answered.

His mom gave Felicity a warm smile. "Yes well, the timing could not have been more perfect! Come in you too, dinner is already served, everyone is settled."

They followed his mom through the familiar foyer and into the dinning room, where Thea, Tommy, his father, and Mr. And Mrs. Merlyn were already seated.

"They're here!" His mom announced and they walked into a chorus of greetings. They each made their round saying hi to everyone.

Oliver purposefully waited till the end to greet his dad. Oliver grabbed Felicity's chair pulling it out for her. She sat down and he took the seat next to her.

He looked over to his dad, who was at the top of the dining table and gave him a curt nod. "Dad."

Robert's icy blue eyes gave his son a weird look. "Oliver, glad you could join us."

Oliver only nodded again. Him and his dad always had a rough relationship. Unlike Thea, who was daddy's little girl. He was always at odds with him. They never really did see eye to eye. He loved his dad, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

His mom always told him that he reminded her so much of his dad when he was younger. Said that maybe the reason they fought so much was because they were so much alike.

Oliver looked over to Thea and gave her a small wink. They sat there making small talk and eating, everything was going surprisingly well until his father spoke up.

"So Oliver, how's... football?" He asked, with a slightly condescending tone.

Oliver sighed. "Dad." - "Robert." Both Oliver and his mother said out loud, his mother with a warning look.

Robert clapped his hands in front of him. "What? I really am curious to know how my sons career is going."

The whole room got quiet, leaving an awkward silence. The tension was so palpable, it could be cut with a butter knife. The only noise coming from the clanks of the metal forks and spoons hitting glass dishes.

"His team is in the second round of the playoffs." Tommy answered from across him.

"We're so happy for you Oliver." Donna spoke up, trying to alleviate the tension in the room. He felt Felicity place her hand on his knee below the table.

"Interesting so you're actually going far in this career of yours?" Robert asked like he couldn't believe it, and for the hundredth time Oliver felt his heart break. When would he ever earn the respect of his father? Just before all of this he was happy, happy because he'd finally gotten with the girl of his dreams, and like always his father had to ruin his good mood.

"You know you would have done so much better working for the family company. Far better promise for the future. Especially now that you're with Felicity." He said passive aggressively. Oliver felt the anger in his stomach swell up. Of course he'd bring her into this.

"Robert, stop it we have guests." His mother said.

Oliver's hands balled into fists. He could feel his control slipping. He felt Felicity give his knee a squeeze.

Before Oliver could answer Felicity's voice filled the room. She must have sensed he was about to lose it.

"With all due respect Mr. Queen, Oliver is doing what he loves to do. He has a talent, a talent that you have failed to see because of your tunnel vision. You should be proud of your son, for following his dreams. For doing something he loves to do, something he's good at. I don't understand why you fail to see how smart and talented your son is."

Felicity voice was starting to raise, she was clearly getting pissed.

"For goodness sakes he even got a degree in economics for you! Stop making him feel guilty, for doing something most people wish they could do! Most parents would put their children up on a pedestal for doing what he's doing. But instead you sit there and degrade him for choosing to follow his own path. Doesn't it make you proud that he's worked for everything he has instead of depending on you? He's a good man, and he doesn't deserve your rejection." She said passionately raising her brow in a accusations.

"I'll also have you know, I'm not going to be a deciding factor on what career he wants to choose, because I'll support him no matter what he decides to do. Being with me doesn't, shouldn't, change what he wants to do in terms of his career. Plus life is just too short, to do something you don't want to do."

Oliver could only stare at his girl. She was amazing. And frankly his father looked scared as hell at his blonde firecracker. Good. Maybe finally hearing those words from someone else would make him realize what a jerk he's been.

He stood up from the table offering his hand to her. She took it standing up next to him. "If you'll excuse us, we're leaving." Oliver said and without a second look walked away towards the front door, until he heard his mother run after them.

"Oliver! Felicity! Wait!" Oliver turned and stopped at the middle of the foyer, so his mother could catch up.

She stopped right in front of him and cupped his cheek. "I'm so sorry Ollie. You know how your father can be. He just doesn't realize-"

"Mom, no disrespect, but you don't exactly realize either. Sure you're not an ass about it like dad, but you still don't support me. That's all I've ever wanted from you guys! I mean dammit even when I was a kid you guys never went to my games."

His mother looked down ashamed. He squeezed Felicity's hand tighter, she was always there.

"Honey you have to realize that the company is something your father built from the ground up, for our family. It's just hard for us to think that one day the company will fall into the hands of someone that isn't a Queen. Your sister is too much like you, doesn't want much to do with the company."

"That's no excuse mom. Look, I just wanna get out of here." He gave her a pleading look. The night had turned out to be a disaster and he just wanted to leave.

"Ok, I understand sweetie, but please, don't let another 5 months go by before you come and see us. Come and see me at least?" His mom asked, tears springing to her eyes.

He felt bad for making his mom cry. "Yeah, how about we go out to eat soon, just you and me?" He asked.

His mom gave him a watery smile. "I'd love that." She hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "I love you my beautiful boy, always remember that." He nodded giving her one last squeeze before walking out the door with Felicity right beside him.

"Hey you ok?" Felicity asked, with concern.

"Yeah. Thank you, for what you said to my dad." He said cupping her face with his hand.

She lifted her hand to cup his wrist. "Anytime quarterback. Like I said I got your back, always. It's time your father realized what an amazing man you are." She winked at him, pushing up to press her lips to his.

"Hey guys! Wait!" They turned to see both Tommy and Thea jogging towards them.

"What's up guys?"

"Well things got pretty heated in there, I thought you and your dad were gonna start the second Civil War in there!" Tommy joked. Oliver gave him an are-you-serious-look.

"Tommy!" Felicity, admonished.

"Anyways since dinner was stopped before we could make it to the main course, how's about we go to Big Belly's? My treat." Tommy asked.

"That sounds really good actually." Oliver agreed.

"Great let's go!"

* * *

They were sitting at a booth, each with their own order of Big Belly Busters.

Oliver had his arm around Felicity and he just sat there listening to the conversations his sister and best friend and girlfriend were having.

"Ollie? Earth to Ollie!" Thea waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head.

"Hmmm?"

"Just wanted to know if you were ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok Speedy. Don't worry about me." He gave his sister a reassuring smile.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys had to see that." Oliver apologized.

"Are you kidding? I mean I literally had a semi dinner and a show! Felicity totally owned your dad!" Tommy praised.

There was silence before everyone started laughing. "You always did know how to make me feel better." Oliver said.

"Glad I could help!"

"No but seriously, Felicity I'm glad you put my dad in his place. Ollie here gets too much beef from him." Thea chimed in.

"I'm not proud of having to speak to Robert like that, he's like my second father, but I didn't want Oliver to fight with him." She said looking at Oliver, then turned to look at her brother.

"Though I'm pretty sure dad is going to be really pissed at the office tomorrow."

Tommy chuckled. "Don't be too afraid sis, dad could never stay mad at you for long. That anger is reserved for me."

Tommy looked at Oliver. "Seems you're not the only one with daddy issues." Tommy said.

"Either way..." Thea said raising a french fry. "To Felicity, tonight's hero!" She cheered.

Tommy and Oliver laughed raising their own fry and cheering along. "To Felicity!"

Felicity could only giggle at their antics. "You guys are dorks!" She blushed hiding her face against Oliver.

"Yeah but you love us!" Thea chimed.

Felicity lifted her head, and smiled. "I do."

Oliver smiled, he felt better. A lot better. It was as if all of his bad mood went away as soon as he left his old home. He knew from the get go that the dinner was a terrible idea, but he couldn't stand hurting his mother.

Though thanks to Felicity, he didn't have to utter more than a few words to his father. She had said everything there was to say. As much as Thea was being silly, she was right. Felicity had been a hero tonight. His hero.

* * *

 **Hey guys so I want to apologize for the late update. I was suprised with a trip to Hawaii! It was amazing! But anyways this chapter is more of a filler, but it's still important to the overall plot. You saw how poor Oliver suffers from his parents disapproval, mostly Roberts. Next chapter will come as soon as I can sit down and type it out. But as always thank you so much for your continued support! Love you guys and leave me a review let me know what yall think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Warning*** There shall be slight lemons in this chapter!**

 **Happy reading lovelies!**

* * *

"Star Archers with a 54 yard field goal to boost them three points above the Gotham Bats! Only four minutes left in regulation time and the Archers have the ball at their 50 yard line. Cris, can Oliver Queen lead his team to victory and onto the NFC conference finals?"

"You know Al, I think he can. We've seen throughout the history of this game young Quarterbacks making a name for themselves. This kid is special, I believe he has what it takes to lead his team to the Super Bowl. Great accuracy, mobility, and lets not forget the weapons he has in his wide receivers, and that defense is no joke either. The way I see it this team has all the tools necessary to make it."

"Well we'll find out on this next drive, if Queen has what it takes."

* * *

"Felicity you need to sit down, you're making me nervous, and you know I get stomach aches when I get nervous." Tommy complained from behind her, his hand firmly gripping her arm trying to sit her down.

"Tommy leave her alone, don't you see she's worried about her man?" Thea teased. Felicity rolled her eyes ignoring the chuckles from her brother and Thea.

"There is only four minutes left in this game. I am not sitting down." Felicity answered as she saw Oliver on the sidelines. She was so nervous for him. Four minutes left in a game was enough for things to go either way, and they needed to score here to lock in the win.

"They're up by three Felicity. Oliver's got this, plus he'll have you to comfort him if he doesn't win."

Felicity turned to give her brother an annoyed look. He rose his hands up in surrender, looking like a kid that ate a cookie and denied it.

She looked out into the field once again, Oliver was now running towards the huddle. Then team disbanded going to their respective places.

The noise in the stadium grew louder and louder. Trying to make it hard for the Archers to hear. Hopefully if all went well the Archers would be back home for the conference finals.

She saw Oliver snap the ball, he slightly turned, handing the ball off to his running back. The stadium went on a standstill only a few cheers here and their as the Running back gained a first down. Their was now less than three minutes in the game.

"Damn that player is so hot, the guy that ran with the ball, the back running dude?" Thea commented.

"Do you even know his name? And it's running back you loser. Your brother plays pro football and you still haven't learned at least the players positions?" Tommy said.

"I know his name! It's Stevenson, you idiot. I can read a jersey! And I did say running back, I just mixed up the order of the words, no need to get your panties in a twist!" Thea remarked.

"That doesn't count! That's only his last name! Plus you said the same thing about Roy Harper! Your bothers receiver, you can't even see their face properly trough the helmet." Tommy yelled.

Felicity couldn't help but let out a small laugh, those two were crazy.

She kept watching, looking at number 12 on the field.

She saw him step back and everything seemed to happen in slow motion, Oliver threw the ball at least 30 yards and into the hands of a tight end, and everyone around them quieted down while Thea, Tommy and herself cheered. The player had avoided being tackled and dove into the corner of the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN, Archers!" The announcers yelled into the coms.

"WOOOOOO, HELL YES! GO OLIVER! THAT'S MY BABY RIGHT THERE!" Felicity yelled jumping up and down, watching as Oliver ran towards the end zone and celebrated with his team.

After she realized what she'd yelled out, she could start to feel her face heat up. She'd just called Oliver her baby in the most public place ever, in a place that was pretty much pissed their team had lost.

Curse her inability to control her mouth. She looked around and fans from the opposing team were giving her stink eyes. She smiled apologetically.

"Felicity, sit down you're embarrassing me. You just called my best friend your baby in front of like…. Everyone." Tommy complained.

She finally turned to her brother, crossing her arms and lifting her brow in question. All prior embarrassment gone.

"I'm embarrassing YOU? Really Tom-Tom? You were the one arguing with a seventeen year old about a players name!"

"Hey! I resent that! I'll let you know I will be eighteen in only two weeks!" Thea answered.

"Yea see!" Tommy pointed at Thea. "She's almost eighteen it was a friendly argument between adults."

Felicity laughed at the look in her brothers' eyes.

"But really you guys, do you realize how big this is? Oliver is this much closer." She used her pointer finger and thumb as an example.

"At getting what he's always wanted, what he's worked so hard for!"

"It is big he deserves it more than anyone. Your big bro is one awesome s.o.b. Thea" Tommy said seriously. There was no doubt the love Tommy had for his best friend.

"Yeah I know." Thea answered.

"Well anyways if we want to catch him before the media does lets get out of here, the stadium is clearing up pretty fast." Tommy said getting up from his seat.

Felicity nodded following Thea and Tommy as they walked up the stairs and out of the stadium. A huge grin on her face. She was so proud of Oliver, living his dream. She'd been supporting him from day one, and to see how far he'd come, it was so gratifying to see. She could only imagine how he felt.

She looked down at her hand, and didn't realize it until then that she'd been clutching onto the jersey. His jersey. Unlike the other ones she had, this one was actually one of his. His lucky jersey he'd said.

She remembered the day he gave it to her, a few days earlier. They were at his house relaxing in his room. Just laying down watching a movie. She remembered how things had escalated, and her face quickly heated just thinking about it. It was a good day.

 _They were both laying down in Oliver's bed. Her head laying on his warm chest his arms wrapped tightly around her, their legs tangled together as they watched her favorite movie of all time._

 _She had a tank top on and her favorite black Soffe shorts. While he wore nothing but track pants, leaving his upper body totally bare, which she didn't mind at all. She loved days like these. Where he'd go over to her dad's company after his practice, and take her some food, and wait for her to finish her work to go home to either his or her house, and just relax._

 _Ever since they'd been together they never slept apart, and she preferred it that way. All those years sleeping alone, and now having him. His warm and comforting body next to hers. Even if she wanted too, she knew she probably wouldn't be able to sleep without him by her side now._

 _She sounded so needy, but Oliver awoke things in her she never even knew she needed._

 _She loved the safety and warmth he represented and gave. She had her brother and her dad that love and cared for her, but there's something so different about the man that carries your heart being there to protect and cuddle with you. It made her feel so loved, in such an intimate way._

 _"I can't believe we're watching this movie again!" He teased, giving her ribs a tickle. She squealed pushing up against his side._

 _"Oh whatever this movie is amazing! It's a teenage right of passage." She said her fingers making circular patterns on his abs._

 _She could feel his skin tighten every time she did it. The feel of her fingers on his warm, tan skin made her stomach do little flips. He was so handsome, and she was so lucky._

 _"Oh really? Do tell how Ferris Bueller's Day off is a right of passage for any teen?" He chuckled._

 _She got up on her elbow and looked down at him, his blue eyes gleaming waiting for her response. "It's a classic, like the Breakfast Club, Pretty Woman, Back to the Future, or Grease! These movies have to be seen, they're iconic!"_

 _He laughed at her enthusiasm. "I've failed then, I've only seen two out of the four movies you just listed."_

 _Her eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? Which ones have you seen?"_

 _"Back to the future and Breakfast Club."_

 _"We've known each other for how long, like our whole lives and I've JUST found out about this? Oliver! You poor thing!" She teased, caressing the side of his face, as if she were really worried that her boyfriend hadn't watched some of the most iconic films in Hollywood._

 _He gave her the side eye and she giggled laying back down on his chest. "We've got to pick up your retro movie game up."_

 _"Only if it's you helping me." He said suggestively._

 _She smacked him lightly, earning her a throaty chuckle._

 _They stayed silent for a few minutes watching as Ferris rode up to the school picking up his girlfriend. Then she remembered about Oliver's next game._

 _"So you ready for the second round of playoffs?"_

 _She felt Oliver take a deep breath beside her. "Yeah, as ready as I can be. I've been studying film, practicing extra. I just really hope we win this Felicity. I want this more than anything…. Well… not more than you of course." He smiled, kissing the crown of her head._

 _"Smooth."_

 _"I try." He winked at her._

 _"But in all seriousness, I want this, I've worked so hard for this, and between me and you…. A small part of me wants to prove my father wrong. Show him that I CAN and WILL make something out of this career."_

 _Felicity hugged his waist and pulled herself closer to him so she was practically on him. She looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. Her hand playing with the stubble on his chin. "I believe in you Oliver."_

 _He stared at her, his eyes holding a look of complete adoration._

 _"That's all I needed to hear. Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you." He admitted._

 _Felicity pushed up a bit and gave him a kiss. "You'll never have to find out what It would be like…. But only if you promise me the same thing…. Because I need you too."_

 _He lifted himself to give her a kiss much like she had. "Promise."_

 _"Speaking of games, I need to go get my jersey dry-cleaned." She side-tracked._

 _"No need." Oliver suddenly got up from his bed, Felicity sat up and crossed her legs watching him walk into his closet. A few seconds later he came back with a green jersey in his hands. He walked up to her and handed her the dark green material._

 _She grabbed it and lifted it up in front of her to see his number, 12 on it. It was his in-game jersey._

 _"I want you to have my lucky jersey." He said almost, shyly?_

 _She looked up at him, his eyes a little insecure._

 _"Is this-"_

 _"My first ever Star Archers jersey? Yes." It's the first jersey I ever wore as a pro. And I want you to wear it…. If you want to of course?"_

 _She smiled at him, and she saw his eyes go from insecure to unrestricted happiness. "Of course I'll wear it!"_

 _She looked at the back of it, every time she got one of his jerseys she always loved to see his last name on it… almost like a reassurance. She knew mostly all of Star had one of his jerseys, but she liked to think that her wearing it meant something more._

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome baby." Oliver smiled and leaned forward, his arms now beside her on the bed his face inches from hers. She placed the jersey off to the side and cupped his face bringing him in for a kiss._

 _His kisses were becoming her new favorite thing, in fact she was sure they already were. His mouth so soft and sure, his kisses were possessive yet nurturing, passionate but so full of love._

 _She slowly lay down on the bed and she felt him climb on top, straddling her. His arms no longer at her sides._

 _One hand went and grabbed her thigh lifting it up to hug his hips. His other hand caressing the skin, peaking out between her shorts and tank top._

 _His large hands were so warm. He continued to massage her thigh going up and cupping her ass through her shorts._

 _She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close, playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck._

 _He continued to kiss her so hard and so passionately. He bit her bottom lip and pulled slightly making her moan in pleasure. He was so good at that. She continued to kiss her but this time down her neck. Nipping and sucking. His lips, his warm breath tickling her, raising goosebumps on her flesh. He stopped right behind her ear and kissed a spot right under it and it made her hips buck._

 _The burning down deep within her belly igniting into a raging fire. Her body wanted more, her heart wanted more._

 _His hand stayed at her thigh while the other at her hip rose up under her tank top now, his thumb was at the underside of her right breast._

 _Her hands massaged his scalp, his back, feeling the taught muscles beneath the tips of her fingers. She could hear their heavy breathing, could feel the sweat forming between their bodies. She could feel his heart beating furiously along with hers._

 _He kissed up her ear and played with industrial piercing with his tongue. Her eyes rolled back at the pleasure, especially because he pushed his arousal against her core. "Mmmm" she moaned._

 _"God I love you, so much baby." She heard him whisper in her ear, as he once again pushed against her._

 _Her eyes closed and her back arched at the sensations he was making her feel._

 _"I love you too, so much." She answered breathlessly._

 _She felt him chuckled into her heated skin. He continued to pump up onto her while his thumb continued to stroke the underside of her breast._

 _She knew he was waiting for permission. They'd never gone this far. So she moved her hand from his back and grabbed his wrist and placed his hand over her breast._

 _He gave a gentle squeeze as he continued to dry hump, and massage her thigh. She felt dizzy like she was going to self combust. Never had she felt pleasure like this. Ever. This sexy man was going to be the death of her._

 _She felt his thumb stroke her already lifted nub on her breast, and she let out a strangled cry._

 _"Oliverrr." She moaned._

 _"Felicity." He'd reply with the same pleasure laced in his voice._

 _She could feel her body start to tighten, the sensation already starting at her toes, making them curl. The fire in her belly._

 _He moved faster now, his breathing was erratic, his movements erratic. Her release was coming and she was sure his was to. Her tiny hand moved down to his abdomen and massaged him there, going down teasingly across his v-line. Playing with the soft blonde hairs under his navel._

 _She looked down to see the way their bodies would join. Even over their clothes on, this was one of the most intimate things she'd ever done._

 _He went back up her face and kissed her nose her eyes, so lovingly. Then he went back to her mouth softy._

 _His hand left her thigh, and she continued to have it wrapped around his hips as he moved against her. Eliciting moans from her left and right, and grunts from him._

 _She was so close now, she could feel the fire in her belly growing and growing. His hand underneath her tank top was now squeezing and stroking her breasts._

 _She arched her back, her hands back on his back pulling him closer. She kissed his neck, his jaw, worshipping his body the way he'd been doing. Loving the way his large body covered hers so completely. Loving how primal yet gentle he could be._

 _His finger and thumb squeezed her nipple and his arousal push up into her and her world shattered._

 _Her body arched her eyes closed and her toes curled, at the overwhelming sensation. She could see light flashing behind her lids as she continued to ride out her high. She felt Oliver still on top of her and she knew he'd too just released all of that pent up sexual tension between them._

 _She was breathing hard, her chest moving up and down rapidly. Oliver's hands were now by her head playing with her hair. His body still over hers, his head down resting on her breasts. His whole body laying on top of hers. She moved her hands and held his head to her, soothing him. She knew how much he loved it when she massaged his head. Or played with the stubble on his face._

 _Her legs were still wrapped around him, holding him tight. She felt his lips kiss her cleavage. His warm breath fanning across her sweaty skin, creating goosebumps with the chill._

 _"That was amazing." She blurted out, and she quickly cursed at herself, for once again being so blunt._

 _She felt him chuckle. His head lifted, his eyes now a dark blue, half closed. She imagined her eyes to look similar._

 _"It was." He said, kissing the tip of her nose, his fingertips playing with the cartilage of her ear._

 _She smiled. "I love you Oliver."_

 _He grinned so big, she worried his face would split in two, but it was the most breathtaking smile she'd ever seen. His dimples so endearing._

 _"I love you too."_

 _She cupped his face, and he moved closer giving her Eskimo kisses. He was so attentive to her, he always made her feel special._

 _She knew in that moment that what she had said earlier was true, she really wouldn't know what to do without him. He was now, more than he was before, such an integral part of her._

"He's probably waiting for us outside. Did he say if he was going back home with the team or with us?" Tommy asked.

"Felicity?" He asked again, breaking her out of her daze.

"Hmmm yeah, um He said he was leaving with the team, coach Slade wants them to stick together."

They continued walking along with the throng of people leaving the stadium. She hoped Thea and Tommy wouldn't realize that she was totally fantasizing about her and her boyfriend getting it on.

"So where are we supposed to meet him, we gotta catch him before he gets on the shuttle bus."

"Oh relax Tommy, if I didn't know any better I'd say you're Oliver's girlfriend, the way you worry about things." Thea teased.

"Bite me!" He retorted.

"Tommy!" Felicity admonished.

"What? She started it!" He stated.

She gave him an are-you-serious face.

"Tommy may I remind you, I'm seventeen, and you're arguing with a minor." Thea pointed out.

"WHAT?" Tommy yelled, causing a few heads to turn. "Just inside you told Felicity you were practically an adult! What is this mockery you make of me?!" He accused Thea.

Felicity laughed, her brother was seriously a source of genuine laughter. His banter with Thea always made her crack up.

Felicity walked ahead of them letting the two continue into their childish argument, as she looked ahead trying to find the directions to the locker rooms, where she'd find Oliver before he left.

She continued to walk until, they were now far away from people and she saw a familiar head walking towards two doubled doors.

"Dig!" She yelled out to Oliver's close friend and teammate. Diggle was one of the sweetest men she'd ever met, and his girl Lyla even sweeter. They quickly became friends once Oliver was drafted into the team.

She saw him turn and as soon as he saw her he smiled. "Felicity! It's nice to see you!" she smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you too John! Great game by the way, so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks, we couldn't have done it without your boyfriend." He winked at her, and she blushed giving him a genuine smile. She felt both Tommy and Thea walk up behind her. They quickly greeted John.

"I was wondering where we could find Oliver. I know he's heading back to town with the team and I just wanted to see him before you guys left."

"Yeah you guys can wait out by the locker room. C'mon I'll take you all there."

* * *

Oliver was smiling ear to ear. They'd won, and were now advancing into the final stage of the playoffs. One more win and they'd be on their way to the Super Bowl.

His heart felt so light, his muscles were aching but he was so proud of himself and of his team. He had his favorite girl watching the game, his sister, and his best friend. Life couldn't get any better than that.

"Yo Queen!" Oliver turned to see Dig come up to him with a grin on his face.

"What's up?"

"Your girl is outside waiting for you, so is Tommy and Thea."

Oliver smiled. He knew they were at the game, he just hadn't seen them since he left the day before.

Oliver turned back to his locker grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on. Only downside of playing away games…. Not going straight home.

He loved his team, but he loved his family more, and after a win all he wanted to do was be in their immediate company.

He gathered his stuff quickly trying to get as much time as possible. The shuttle bus was bound to get there soon.

After he had his gray track pants on and his team hoodie on he headed outside with his duffle bag over his shoulder.

He walked out and saw his number one supporters waiting for him. He didn't think his grin could get any bigger but it did. He wouldn't ever get used to seeing them after his games.

Tommy and Thea were arguing about something like always, and Felicity was in the middle, seemingly trying to break it up.

She was wearing his lucky jersey, it was a bit big on her, but she somehow managed to make it fit her like a glove. She looked so sexy with it on. Maybe he was biased, but it was way better than the other ones you'd buy at the store. She had it tied off to the side so he could catch a glimpse of her dimples at the bottom of her spine. Her jeans hugging her shapely legs and making her look so good. Reminding him of the day he gave her his jersey, his heart swelling with love and his pants getting tighter with want.

"Are you guys gonna argue all night or what?" He teased.

He saw their heads all turn at the same time towards him, and the next thing he knew his arms were full of Felicity.

His duffle fell to the floor with a heap and he quickly held onto the enthusiastic blonde currently wrapped around him. Her legs were around his waist and her arms had him practically in a choke hold.

"I'm so proud of you! So, so, so proud!" She whispered into his ear.

He hugged her tighter. It seemed to be tradition every time he won a game she'd jump up and wrap herself around him, and when he lost she'd hug his waist and comfort him. Either way she was a gift.

He loved nothing more than when he got to hold her in his arms. Not even football could compete.

"Stop hogging him Felicity, he's your boyfriend, you get him all to yourself all the time." Tommy complained.

He laughed and felt Felicity loosen up, and drop to the floor. Immediately missing and wanting the feeling of her body against his.

He saw Felicity place her hand on her hip and look at her brother. "You know Thea's right, I feel like maybe you're more Oliver's girlfriend than I am."

Oliver's eyebrows rose. Felicity turned to look at him and with her soft hand, palmed his cheek softening his brows. "I'll explain later." She simply said.

"I hate you." Tommy said to Felicity.

"Anyways congrats bro, I'm so freaking proud of you."

"Yeah." Thea agreed walking up to him and giving him a side hug. "I'm proud of you too Ollie. You're amazing." Thea said earnestly.

"Thanks speedy, and thank you Tommy."

"Well isn't this nice?" Oliver's head snapped up at the familiar cold voice. His father was standing only five feet away.

Oliver looked down at Felicity who was still by his side. She gave his hand a squeeze much like at the dinner a week ago. Reassuring him.

"What are you doing here?" Things went from light and happy to tense and gloomy in less than a second, and he hated it.

"Is that any way to greet your old man, especially when he came to watch you play?" Robert held a stiff and condescending composure. His hands were clasped in front of him.

"You hate that I play this game, so why are you really here?" Oliver asked.

"I was in Gotham for a business meeting with Bruce Wayne, heard your team was in town playing, so I decided to drop by."

"Dad."

"Fine, I need to speak with you…. In private."

Oliver looked at Felicity once more and she nodded, encouraging him. He gave her hand one last squeeze and walked up to Robert.

"Fine, but make it quick I have to leave soon."

His dad nodded and turned to walk away towards the double doors leading into the parking lot.

They walked outside into the chilly night. There was an odd feeling creeping into his body. His dad never came to his games. Not just to talk in private at least. He'd usually just be called up to his dad's company.

"Dad what is it?" Oliver asked.

"I can't tell you now, but I can say that I need you to really consider giving up this silly game you play."

Oliver wanted nothing more than to punch his father right then and there. He loved his dad, but when was he ever going to realize he wasn't going to give up his dream, for his dads?!

"Really? Is the what you wanted to say? You pulled me away from my best friend, sister and my girlfriend to tell me the same shit you've been pestering me about for years?" Oliver was pissed.

"Now son, listen-"

"No you listen." Oliver said getting in his father's face. "You're my father, I'm still your child but you have no right to come here and tell me to give up something that I've worked my ass off of achieving. I just don't understand, when am I going be good enough for you? Huh?!" Oliver was yelling now, years of suppressing that question and it finally came out on a day that was supposed to be one of his happiest.

"And what do you mean you can't tell me? Tell me what? What ELSE do you have to say on this matter, because frankly I've heard everything you have to say on this topic." Oliver saw his dad's eyes start to water.

Oliver in all his years of living on this planet had never seen his father cry.

Now, he was worried.

Oliver's anger quickly simmered down. He stepped back and waited for his dad to say something.

Robert quickly, rubbed his eyes and looked back up to Oliver.

"Son it's best I tell you this later. When you go back home, come by the office or to the house-"

"No." Oliver interrupted. "You came here to talk to me in private. You pestered me once again about quitting football, now you're not going to waste my time, so tell me what's going on."

There was a moment of silence. The cold air seemed to get colder. Their was tension and his father's eyes, his father's blue eye's held a chilling look. A look of finality.

His dad took a deep breath and Oliver, braced himself. He'd never seen his old man act like this.

"I'm sick son."

Oliver felt the blood in his body grow cold. His heart gave a painful lurch. His head starting to spin.

"Wh- What do you mean sick? How sick?"

"Oliver, I'm dying."

* * *

 **Oh man cliffy! Sorry guys I just love dramatic cliffhangers. Well as you see the plot has thickened. Not t o worry this story is still very much Olicity. And yes more lemons will come all in due time, all in due time my friends. Well anyways hope yall enjoyed and let me know what yall thought! Lots of love!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dying? What the hell do you mean by dying?" Oliver yelled. He saw the way his father flinched back at his tone.

"Son, I have Lung Cancer." His father's teary eyes looked down. "Seems your mother was right, smoking cigars was bad for my health."

Oliver's lips tightened into a tight line. Was he seriously trying to joke at a time like this? "This is no time to be joking around." He seethed.

"I'm so-"

"No! You don't get to apologize. Do you realize that one of the happiest days of my life is completely ruined now? How could you not tell me about this before huh? Why wait till now? What about Thea? Mom?" Oliver's accusatory voice was getting louder, and the nearby people were starting to stare at them.

"Son. You need to calm down." Robert took a step closer towards Oliver trying to put his hand on his shoulder, but Oliver took a step back, his blue eyes glistening with heavy tears.

"No, you don't get to touch me right now. Why the fuck didn't you tell me before?" Oliver said his voice breaking and the tears he tried holding back falling down his face.

"Answer the damn question! Did you wait till this game was over, to give me one last hurrah before you'd guilt me into taking your position at Queen Consolidated? Is that it? Huh dad. ANSWER ME!" Oliver's chest was tight, and he was starting to grow lightheaded.

Millions of emotions were welling up inside of him and he couldn't handle it. He couldn't look at his father's face without thinking of him lying in a coffin dead.

"Oliver! That isn't what I was here for, I just found out two days ago! Son I'm trying to prepare this family! This game that you play, yes you're good. But it's not enough. I'm dying son and your mother and sister will need you." Robert was now same as Oliver letting his tears fall.

"STOP!" Oliver yelled getting in his father's face.

He was about to say something he didn't mean when he heard the double doors behind him slam open. He then suddenly felt two large hands wrap around his upper arms and tug him back.

Felicity's face came into view as the hands behind him struggled to keep his frazzled body contained.

He was feeling guilt and sadness and so much anger all at once. Just when he thought life was looking up something had to come in a swoop it all away.

His face was wet from the tears, his hands shaking his breathing labored.

He felt Felicity's small hands cup his face and she moved it to look down at her; her blue eyes glistening with her own tears of concern.

"Hey Oliver, I need you to take a deep breath ok? I'm right here." Felicity cooed softly her small fingers caressing his face, her fingers lightly scratching against his stubble.

Oliver was breathing heavy, his body acting on his own accord. He tried to focus on Felicity and the feel of her hands and the sound of her soothing voice.

"Shhh. Oliver." Oliver after a while of her cooing felt his body start to calm down and the hands that were holding him let go as he placed his hands around Felicity's hips trying to anchor himself.

Oliver closed his eyes and placed his forehead on hers trying to calm the last of his tremors.

He felt Felicity let go and saw that she turned around to address Robert.

"How about you both go your separate ways before the media catches this scene. There will be other time's for this." She tried reasoning to both father and son.

Oliver wanted to cry out that there might not be a next time, but she was right. After the win, the media would be in a frenzy searching for any headlines, and right now there were people already standing by watching the whole thing unfold.

"Felicity is right son. I'll head back home, but think about what I said." Robert said his blue eyes once again going back to the same expression before he told him he was dying of lung cancer; cold and calculating.

Oliver wanted to punch and kick… after all this his father still had the audacity to tell him to think about him leaving the NFL?

"Maybe you can come by the office when you have time."

Oliver wanted nothing more than to yell at his father once again.

With one last glance Robert Queen turned away from them, hands inside his black trench coat and walked towards the black limo.

Felicity turned back to look at Oliver, her eyes concerned.

He could only imagine what his face looked like.

She stepped closer to him and her hand rose to wipe the tears that had fallen. The person who had held Oliver stepped up beside them and he saw that it was Dig.

The taller man looking at Oliver with the same look of concern.

"Oliver, baby are you ok?" Felicity whispered commanding all of his attention.

Oliver closed his eyes, with the immediate wave of new tears. He sniffed and coughed trying to clear his throat of the emotions that were threatening to overcome him once again.

"No." He answered truthfully his voice rough with the yelling he had done.

"What's wrong then? Let me help you." Felicity begged.

"Yeah man let us help you, we could hear your screaming from inside." Dig said, his hands crossed out in front of him.

"I can't talk about it here guys. Later when I get home." He explained, trying to convey to them to not pry too much… at least not right that second.

Felicity nodded along with Diggle. Her hands now placed on his chest soothing him.

"Where's Thea? Did she hear any of this?" Oliver asked his hand landing on top of Felicity's on his chest.

"She heard the screaming like we did, but we couldn't make out what you said. Tommy is with her." Dig answered.

Oliver nodded and looked at Dig. "Give us a moment please?" He begged quietly, and that same moment the team bus that was going to take them back home pulled up.

Dig nodded and walked towards the double doors behind them.

"You'll let me help you right?" Felicity asked once Dig had gone back inside.

Oliver took a deep breath trying to reign in his feelings. "Yeah, I will."

"Wanna ask Coach if you can ride with me?" She suggested softly her thumb making circles around his chest, his hand still on top of hers.

He sniffed again. "No, I need to be with my team. I need to try and forget for just a little while. I can't face Thea right now. What my father told me-" Oliver could feel his heart in his throat and had to stop before he started again.

He cleared his throat and continued. Felicity's blue eyes open and warm. "What my father told me is something that affects Thea, and I just can't face her right now."

Felicity nodded and she wrapped her tiny arms around his large muscular frame. Her cheek laying against his chest where his heart beat. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and his head fell down to the crown of her head.

He felt the heaviness in his chest again, and this time without the tears he hiccupped from the raw emotion he was feeling. It was as if the news his father gave him created a black hole inside of him, sucking all the happiness Oliver had experienced in the last month.

Felicity's small hands rubbed comforting circles around his back trying to calm him down. Her presence was enough to tame the beast trying to come out. Her scent and her warmth helping out more than she could possibly know. Maybe she could help him.

She didn't say anything, and he thanked her for it. She was so perceptive and knew what to say and when to say it, or what not to say.

"Meet me at my place when I get back home? You can catch a ride with Tommy?" Oliver whispered into her blonde hair.

Felicity loosened her hold on him, and nodded. "You'll be ok for the time being?" She asked.

Oliver raised his hand and moved a strand of her hair, and cupped it behind her ear. His fingers playing with her industrial piercing, the gesture served to sooth him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll see you then." Oliver said, he could hear his own sadness in his voice.

The double doors behind them opened up to chatter from his teammates. Oliver ran his hand across his face trying to clear his face of any tears, evidence of the exchange that happened minutes ago.

One by one the players loaded up into the shuttle. He looked down at his girl and gave her a chaste kiss to her mouth.

When they separated she squeezed his arms and he bent down to pick up the gym bag that Dig had placed by them on his way towards the shuttle.

He gave Felicity another kiss and walked away, and into the bus.

* * *

It was only a three hour drive from Gotham to Star City. Oliver sat next to Dig, and thankfully so because John never asked him what was wrong.

The entire bus was buzzing with talk, despite the time. Everyone was happy and excited that the team was headed to the NFC conference finals. Every player except Oliver.

He sat with his forehead pressed against the tinted window, headphones on. He tried to concentrate on the music blaring through his headphones, but he couldn't.

The only thing he could hear was the echoing voice of his father. Telling him that he needed to quit football, telling him that he had cancer, that he was dying, that he had to be responsible and look out for his mother and sister.

Oliver wasn't sure which emotion was stronger the pain, fear or anger.

He was in pain over the news, because despite the rejection and the lack of support he loved his father. Fear of losing him, and anger because Oliver had to make a choice.

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to tune out the noise, he took a deep breath and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

* * *

After they'd arrived at their home stadium Oliver got off the bus grabbing his bag and headed towards his car. None of his teammates or coach had bothered him, and he thanked the heavens for a small mercy.

He just wanted to get back home, to a waiting Felicity and just lay down next to her and help him forget.

It was 1 a.m. by the time he made it to his building. He went up the elevator, his heart heavy and mind racing.

Once he made it up his penthouse he opened up the door quietly to not wake up Tommy, who was surprisingly a very light sleeper. Even though he slept with his bedroom door closed.

All the lights were off, only the illuminating glow of the city lights shining into their home. He made his way over to his room hoping that Felicity was still awake.

He needed her, now more than ever.

He opened the door quietly just in case she was asleep and the view that greeted him, instantly made him feel a thousand times better.

The heaviness in his heart was now a tolerable weight.

Felicity was laying down on his bed, her stomach on the mattress her feet and legs bare, folded upwards.

Oliver had a nice view of her ass in her black lacy underwear. She was wearing one of his v-neck shirts and it stopped literally a centimeter below her ass. Her legs looked endless and her golden hair was braided off to the side.

She looked to be preoccupied by her laptop. He could hear the soft clicks of her fingers against the keyboard.

He walked in the rest of the way and knocked lightly on the door gaining her attention.

Felicity sat up quickly on his bed her face bare of all makeup. Her freckles adorning her face and her eyes wider and bluer.

"Hey." She greeted moving to sit at the edge of his bed. He loved it when she stayed over. It made him feel a whole hell of a lot better having her there.

Oliver dropped his bag, took his hoodie off and then his shoes and track pants. He walked towards Felicity in just his boxer briefs.

She automatically opened her legs and arms to let him nestle his body into hers.

Felicity was already shorter than him so sitting on the bed while he stood had her head landing right in between his sternum. She wrapped her arms around his naked torso without thinking and nuzzled her face against it.

Oliver's hands went straight to cup her neck and he closed his eyes, trying to let her presence make him feel better, and it did.

He was sad, but right then in her arms he reminded himself of what he had gained.

Felicity moved her head so her chin was resting on his chest looking up at him. "Do you want a massage?" She whispered, her hands moving down to the small of his back her fingers lightly skimming, raising goose bumps on his skin.

Oliver nodded.

Felicity smiled up at him and patted his butt lightly signaling for him to lie face down on the bed.

Oliver let himself smile. She was the light of his life, only she could make him feel better in a situation like this.

He lay down his arms spread up over his head, and his right side of the face against the white fluffy comforter of his bed, his left side faced up so that he could see her at least with one eye.

He felt the bed dip slightly and then Felicity's comforting weight on the small of his back, as she straddled him.

She bent down to kiss the side of his face and her comforting hands soothing the same side of his face lovingly.

The feel of her bare thighs around his bare back made him groan, he loved his girl so much.

Oliver didn't say a word; all he did was listen to the soft sound of Felicity's breathing.

"Ok baby, just relax. I'm going to take care of you ok." Oliver nodded so eternally grateful for having such a loving and caring, and brilliant girlfriend. She didn't ask him about what happened she just made sure that he was ok, and honestly he didn't know what he had done to deserve her.

His preconceived notion was right, she was too good for him, but he thanked his lucky stars she was his. He would always try to make sure he deserved her love.

His body jumped slightly at the feel of her cold hands landing on his back. Once her tiny hands started kneading the sore aches on his shoulders and neck he relaxed more into the bed.

"Do you want me to tell you? What happened?" Oliver asked, and he was surprised at the calm tone that came out.

"Not today. All I want is for you to just relax. Whatever happened, you can tell me whenever you're ready. And when you are, I'll listen." Felicity said, her fingers working into his skin.

Oliver wanted to turn around and pin Felicity into the bed and have his way with her. She was so understanding.

So he settled for moving one of his arms down to cup the outside of her naked thigh. He squeezed and let his thumb run over the soft skin.

"You know that I love you more than anything right?" Oliver whispered squeezing his hand at her thigh again. "I don't know what I would do without you, especially at a time like right now."

Felicity stopped her soothing massage and bent down, her front pressed completely onto his back. Her warm center at the bottom of his spine.

Her chin rested on his left shoulder where his face was faced up. She kissed the shell of his ear and her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

She kissed from his ear down to his cheek and the over his jaw. She did that for a few seconds till her mouth was against his ear again.

"I know you do quarterback. And like I've said before you will never have to find out what it's like without me." She whispered her warm breath fanning across his face.

He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings only she could elicit in him. His arm lifted from her thigh and he slowly turned so now he was facing up and she was now straddled on his stomach.

She looked stunning sitting there on top of him wearing only his t-shirt.

Both his large calloused hands landed on her thigh and they traveled up lifting the shirt onto her hips. He just wanted to feel as much of her smooth skin as possible.

She smiled down at him and her hands were on his chest and torso drawing lazy patterns on his skin.

She bent down once again and started laying soft warm kisses on his chest and his neck. Nibbling and licking and kissing, trying to relax him.

If she only knew that it only served to make his heart beat faster.

His hands traveled up under the shirt and cupped her breasts.

He heard her soft moan and she grinded down onto his growing erection, which only made his hands clasp her breasts tighter.

Her mouth was now pressed up against his mouth her breathing heavy as his.

Everything he felt before, the grief and anger all went out the window. All he wanted to do now was worship his girl's perfect body.

His hands left her breasts only to latch onto his shirt she was wearing and lifted it over her head, breaking their heated kiss revealing her perfect body.

Her breasts perfectly round and pink against her pale skin, he couldn't stop the way his body reacted seeing her that way. She was perfect in every way.

"You're beautiful." He said breathless.

She smiled her gorgeous smile, and he felt like he'd probably go into cardiac arrest.

He sat up, holding her back tightly. His mouth finding her perfect breast, he felt the way she grinding on top of him arching her back the moment his warm mouth met her sensitive skin.

His tongue stared swirling against her hardened nub, and he sucked on it, earning a loud moan from her. Her hands were cupping his neck playing with his blonde hair.

As he licked and sucked on her.

She was a writhing mess, the sounds she made making him so hard it was beginning to be borderline painful.

She would arch her back and grind her ass over his erection. He would look up to see her eyes closed, head tilted back and her mouth slightly open, gasping for air.

He loved it.

His hand started playing with the other breast making sure it got the same attention as the other one. He started nibbling lightly on the bud and when he lightly bit down and pulled he was suddenly laying down on his back, looking up at a very aroused Felicity. He looked her over and saw her chest moving up and down, he could feel how wet she was. Her panties damp against his lower torso.

His hands were itching to touch her beautiful skin, but the look in Felicity's eyes told him it was best they calmed down.

He watched as she composed herself, she reached over and turned off the lamp, and the room went dark. The lights of the city illuminating his room much like in his living room.

He thanked God that Felicity was strong willed enough for the both of them, because he knew he wasn't emotionally prepared for where they were headed.

He wanted to be as close to a hundred percent when he made love to her for the first time. She deserved nothing less.

He moved his hands to run over his face, and tried to calm down his raging boner.

He felt her move around in his bed, and then she gently laid on him. Her head where it belonged… right by his heart.

She hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on and it just showed him that yes she stopped things from going farther, but she did it not cause she didn't want them to go farther, but because it wasn't the time.

Her naked chest pressed onto his side and her arm swung to wrap around his torso, and her leg intertwining with his.

His arm wrapped around her back bringing her closer, his head moving to kiss her heated forehead.

He closed his eyes now completely calm.

"Thank you." He whispered. His mouth kissing her nose and then moving down to kiss her mouth.

They stayed like that for a while chastely kissing each other, the sound of their smacking lips comforting to his pained heart.

She bit his bottom lip lightly, and she squeezed his side one last time before separating. Her hand rose to caress his stubble covered jaw and her thumb swipe at his bottom lip.

"Anytime quarterback." She said kissing him one last time before laying her head above his heart. She pecked the skin of his chest and her arm now rested where she had kissed.

After a while he could hear her breathing growing deeper and he stayed there staring up at the ceiling. Holding Felicity as close as he could, her presence warm and comforting.

He closed his eyes trying to sleep; his mind was racing with thoughts, but once again tried to push them aside.

He opened his palm on Felicity's bare back and let the heat of her soft skin lull him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Yay chapter 7! So I want to give a HUGE, MASSIVE apology to all of you for taking forever to update this. But now I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Poor Oliver, but thank goodness he has Felicity and we even saw a little action. But yeah guys I really hope yall haven't lost interest in this fanfic, comment, review let me know what yall think! love you all!**


End file.
